The Start Of Something Big
by XxHannah123Xx
Summary: Zoe's coming back, but how will she react when Dan has moved on with Keri? Tom likes Aneisha, but when he becomes friends with Melissa. He rethinks it. Rated T for language. Tom/Melissa, Tom/Aneisha, Dan/Keri, Dan/Zoe and Frank/Stella and other pairings too!
1. The Start

**-Keri's POV-**

"Keri!" Dan called, he was trying to chase after me.

He had said something horrible, I hated him for it, he was horrible.

"Keri! I didn't mean it!" Dan called.

"Why did you say it then?" I said, storming out of the corridor and outside.

"Keri, what's going on?" Aneisha asked worriedly.

I revealed my tear stained face.

"What happened?" Aneisha asked and hugged me tightly.

"Dan said something really horrible to me." I sobbed.

"What did he say?" Aneisha asked sympathetically.

"A stupid idiot who doesn't deserve to be an agent." I whispered.

"That's harsh." Aneisha protested as we pulled away from the hug.

"Where's Tom?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I haven't seen him since yesterday's mission." Aneisha said, a slight tone of worry in her voice.

"Should we be worried?" I asked.

"Maybe, I mean. He said he was fine after the explosion but, I have a feeling he isn't." Aneisha said.

"Maybe we should check HQ." I suggested.

"Sounds good." Aneisha agreed and we walked through the corridor to see Dan talking to Frank.

"Let's just ignore Dan, he can be really horrible at times." Aneisha said and pulled me along.

We walked past them, Dan tried to get out attention but we ignored him.

Aneisha and I walked in the caretakers cupboard and went into HQ.

**-HQ-**

Tom was there, asleep on his desk. As per usual.

"Tom." Aneisha said and slapped him across the head.

"Ow.." He said sleepily.

"We were worried about you." I said.

"Really, I've been down here all day." Tom said and lifted his head off the desk.

"Well then, you should have come up. You missed our first 2 lessons." Aneisha said.

"What were they?" Tom asked.

"English and Maths, you didn't miss much." I smiled.

"Good. What do we have next?" Tom asked.

"I think it's Art, ICT and then Science." Aneisha said.

"Thanks." Tom thanked and put his head back on the desk.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, just really tired. I didn't sleep much last night." Tom answered.

"Tom, we know something's up." Aneisha said.

"Zoe got in contact last night," Tom said.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She's coming back." Tom answered.

"Won't Stella chuck Keri out because she's Zoe's replacement?" Aneisha said.

"Hello! I am here!" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, Keri." Aneisha laughed.

Dan and Frank came down the elevator.

"Keri, we need to talk." Dan said sternly.

Aneisha nodded at me.

"Fine, just for two minutes. Aneisha, Tom and I need to talk too." I said and I followed him back up.

**-Saint Hearts-**

"What do you want Dan?" I asked.

"I want to apologise." Dan said.

"Okay, I'm listening." I said.

"I'm sorry I said that to you, it was a horrible and wrong thing to say." Dan apologised.

"Not to mention it's a lie." I smiled at him.

"We're okay then?" He suggested.

"We're fine Dan." I smiled.

"Keri?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah?" I answered, why was he nervous? He never gets nervous!

"I need to tell you something." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I...I like you... As in...Like, like..." He blushed.

"I thought you liked Zoe?" I suggested.

"I did...But I don't anymore." Dan said, his cheeks were red with embarrassment.

I didn't know what to say, I was confused. Plus Zoe was coming back.

"I'm sorry, I should have never said anything." Dan sighed and started walking off.

I grabbed his arm and he turned round.

"You don't get away that quickly, Daniel Morgan." I smiled and place my arms around his neck.

"Do you like me back?" Dan asked.

"Maybe a little bit." I smiled.

Dan leaned in and kissed my lips gently. It felt so special.

"Would you like to go to the cinema tomorrow night?" Dan asked as we pulled away.

"I'd love to." I smiled as he took my hand and we went back down to HQ.

**-Tom's POV, MIHigh HQ-**

Keri and Dan walked into HQ, holding hands.

"Are you two?" Aneisha asked.

"I guess so." Dan smiled.

"Aww!" Aneisha squealed.

I like Aneisha, as in like, like.

I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I didn't know how. It was a difficult thing was a boy to do.

I don't have a lot of confidence. It's easy for Dan. He's confident and everything. I'm just a nerd who has no confidence and lives his life on his computer.

I turned my head back to the desk and put my head into my hands. I felt really ill. Ever since that explosion I've been feeling really ill. I have no idea why but I just do.

"Tom, are you feeling okay?" Dan asked me.

"I'm fine." I sighed.

"You seriously don't look like it." Keri said.

"I'm fine, I just didn't sleep last night." I lied.

I got up and walked into the elevator, I wasn't prepared to answer any more questions.

**-Saint Hearts, Tom's POV-**

I was sat on a bench and Melissa came and joined me.

"Hi, Tom." She smiled.

"Hi..." I said.

"Are you okay?" Melissa asked.

"Not really, I feel a bit tired." I answered honestly.

"You look a bit pale." She sighed,

"Are you okay, you don't sound it." I asked,

"I feel a bit sick, that's all." She sighed sadly.

The bell went for our next lesson.

"What do we have?" Melissa asked, this surprised me. She normally remembered her timetable off by heart.

"Art I think." I said.

"I'll sit next to you?" Melissa suggested.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled and we walked off to class. I saw a knew side to Melissa today, I've never seen her like that. She normal hangs around with Dan, not me. Strange, so strange.

**-Art Class, Aneisha's POV-**

I walked into class and the first thing I saw was Tom, sitting next to MELISSA. I was shocked. I hid it, obviously. But I didn't think he liked Melissa.

I sat next to Keri and Keri sat next to Dan. I was slightly hurt that Tom wasn't sitting next to me. I mean, he's one of my best friends. I don't have a crush on him, that's for sure!

Art went pretty quickly, I could see Melissa and Tom laughing and talking. I don't have a crush on Tom...Do I?

**-Art Class, Tom's POV-**

It was really nice sitting next to Melissa in Art today, to be honest I expected her to take the micky, but she didn't. She's actually really kind and caring. I feel a bit bad for leaving Aneisha alone but I'm allowed other friends too. I'm starting to rethink my feels towards Aneisha.

**-Lunch, Tom's POV-**

Melissa and I are really good friends now, we learnt a lot about each other in Art. I didn't think Melissa liked me but from what I'm hearing, I think we're good friends.

"Tom, can we talk?" Aneisha asked.

"Umm, sure. I'll be back in a sec." I smiled at Melissa.

I followed Aneisha around the corner where no one was around.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"You and Melissa. I didn't know you liked her." Aneisha said.

"She's actually really nice when you get to know her." I said in her defence.

"Tom, you know she's only doing it to think she likes you." Aneisha said.

"I don't think she is Neish, she told me a lot today." I protested.

"Tom, I don't want to see you getting hurt." Aneisha said softly.

"I'm not going to." I said.

"Good," Aneisha smiled.

I only just realised that her smile is one of the most beautiful things I had seen in my life.

"Did you know you're smile is really beautiful?" I smiled.

She blushed.

"Thanks Tom," She blushed.

"You can stop blushing too." I joked.

"Tom." She laughed.

"Anyway, I better go back to Melissa." I said and started walking off.

"See you in Science." Aneisha smiled.

"Yeah." I agreed and walked off and saw Melissa on her phone, texting someone.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey, Tom. Do you fancy going to the cinema with me tonight?" She asked.

"Sure." I agreed.

"Cool." She grinned.

**Okay, I'm updating every Friday. Please review what you think. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Hannah Xx**


	2. Heat Of The Moment

**Thanks To M. 2001 for this fantastic idea, you guys should read her FanFiction called Dr Death. It's amazing and full of suspense. Enjoy!**

**-The Cinema, Tom's POV-**

The date was going great, we were just queing up to get into the movie. But the worst thing happened. ANEISHA was behind up. Oh we were so screwed.

"Tom?" She asked.

"Hey Neish." I said awkwardly, Melissa and I were holding hands and waiting to get into the screen to watch Captain America in 3D.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Going to see Captain America in 3D with Melissa. What are you doing here?" I answered nervously.

"Oh, taking my little sister to see Frozen." She smiled forcefully. I wasn't sure if she had hay fever or I was making her eyes water. I felt pretty guilty.

I turned back to Melissa, she was smiling brightly. I don't get why Aneisha isn't keen on her. She's really nice. We're on a date and everything but I can't help but think it should be Aneisha I'm with. I like Melissa but I like Aneisha too. Argh, this is too difficult.

When we finally got into the screen, I felt really sick. Like horribly sick. I wasn't sure if it was the guilt or anything.

"Tom, are you okay? You look really pale." Melissa worried.

"I'm fine..." I sighed and I hit the floor unexpectedly and plunged into darkness.

**-Aneisha's POV, The Cinema-**

I was just about to walk into the screen for Frozen with my little sister and my auntie (Yes, Mrs King!) and I heard a scream from the screen Tom was in. I was pretty worried about what was going on. It sounded like a Melissa scream to me but I think my ears were just playing up on me. I wasn't jealous, that's for sure!

"Aneisha, did you hear that?" My auntie asked.

"Yeah, sounded like a scream." I agreed.

"You stay here with you're sister, I'll go see what's going on." She decided.

I nodded in agreement and held my little sister in my arms, she was only 4 and I didn't want her to get hurt.

"Where's auntie?" She asked sweetly.

"She's just gone to see what's going on, she'll be back in a bit." I smiled and hugged her.

She came running back to me.

"Aneisha, it's you're friend from school. Tom?" She said.

At this point my jaw hit the floor.

"What happened to him?" I worried.

"He's unconscious. Go and be with him, I'll call an ambulance." Mrs King smiled.

I nodded thankfully and placed my little sister in her arms and ran to Tom.

"Tom, come on wake up!" I panicked and sat next to him and held his hand. Melissa was outside waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

His eyes opened sleepily, I have never been so glad to see his eyes open.

"Neish? What happened?" He asked sleepily.

"You fainted, the ambulance is on it's way." I smiled forcefully.

He struggled to sit up, but eventually managed to do it.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Never better." He smiled.

I could feel a couple of tears streaming down my cheeks.

Tom wiped them away.

"Don't cry." He smiled sympathetically.

I pulled him into a hug.

"Don't do this again, Tom." I smiled.

"I have no intention to, trust me." Tom laughed.

We pulled away, I looked to the ground.

"What's up Neish?" Tom asked.

"Nothing," I lied. I was jealous of Tom and Melissa. I did like Tom.

"No, somethings up, Neish. I'm you're friend. I can tell." Tom smiled.

"I can't tell you, Tom. Not now anyway." I sighed.

"Is this something to do with Melissa and I?" He asked.

I swear he is a mind reader.

I nodded nervously.

"Neish, just tell me." He smiled and brought my head up with his hand so I was facing him.

I sighed.

"Neish. Please." He sighed.

"I...Like you Tom...As in like, like." I explained nervously.

He stayed silent.

"Sorry, I shouldn't..." I began, I felt Tom's lip attach to mine. I placed my arms around his neck. It felt so amazing.

Around 10 seconds later, we pulled away.

"Umm..." I mumbled.

"That was...Weird." Tom smiled.

"Yeah, just slightly." I laughed, my arms still around his neck.

"Are we going to pretend that never happened or?" Tom asked.

"Umm, I don't think we can." I replied.

I moved my arms off his neck, it was extremely awkward.

There was an awkward silence, until Tom broke it with something that really surprised me.

"I don't think we should forget that happened." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"As in, I like you too." Tom smiled.

Tom pulled me into a tight hug. I was a bit worried how Melissa was going to take this.

"What about Melissa?" I asked.

"She'll understand." Tom smiled and we pulled away from the hug.

We leaned in for another kiss, until the doors opened loudly, causing us to pull away almost instantly.

"The ambulance is here." I laughed.

"You don't say." Tom said sarcastically.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." I smiled.

Tom nodded and I started making my way to the hospital while Tom was loaded into the ambulance.

**-Hospital, Aneisha's POV-**

I sat in a chair next to Melissa, nervously waiting for news on Tom. He didn't sound bad when I was talking to him, but then again. Tom is extremely good at hiding things. Telling Melissa is going to be hard for him, he'll probably change his mind and go for Melissa.

"You and Tom eh?" I asked.

"Kind of, I'm not really sure where we're going." She answered sadly.

I felt extremely guilty.

"Oh." I said.

"I like him, but I'm not sure how he feels about me." Melissa sighed.

I was about to answer but the doctor walked over to us so I held my tongue.

"He has dehydration, he'll be fine. You can see him now." He smiled.

"Thanks." Melissa and I said in unison and we walked into the room where Tom was.

"Hey Tom," I smiled.

"Hi Neish, Hey Melissa. Are you guys okay?" He asked.

"We're fine." Melissa smiled and sat next to him.

"We're more concerned about you, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine aren't I?" He laughed.

Seeing Melissa and him talk and everything convinced me that I should leave them to it. He loves Melissa not me.

"My auntie's waiting. I'll see you soon Tom," I smiled forcefully and left the room.

**-The Hosbital, Tom's POV-**

I'm feeling unbelieveibly guilty, I kissed Aneisha and I was on a date with Melissa. Two-Timing-Tupper. Argh, I need to do the right thing, but I don't know how to do it. I mean, I have to tell Melissa. It'll break her heart though. I can't lie either, it just digs you a bigger hole. Argh, I don't know what to do.

"Tom?" Melissa asked nervously. When Melissa is nervous, it's never good.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Do you want to be with me? I know that you like Aneisha, Tom. It's written all over you're face." She sighed.

Wow, this girl was amazing. She was amazingly smart, pretty and she could read minds. But I had to be straight with her, which was going to be painful for Melissa and I.

"Yes, I want to be with you... But the thing is...I kissed Aneisha." I sighed.

She looked at me strangly.

"Wha...What?" She asked, tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I kissed Aneisha...It was a heat of a moment thing. I swear." I said.

"You promise?" She asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You promise it was a heat of the moment thing?" She said.

"I promised." I smiled.

I kissed her softly on the cheek and watch her dissapear out of the room.

I sighed and went on my phone and texted Aneisha.

Later I was discharged and I made my way home.

**-Tom's House, Tom's POV-**

The door was surprisingly open, my mum was normally at work and well. I don't even know where my dad is.

"Mum?" I called.

"Tom? I'm in the kitchen love." She called.

"I thought you were at work?" I asked and walked through the hallway and into the kitchen.

"I got sent home early, what are you doing home early?" She asked and greeted me.

"Oh, I felt a bit ill so I went home." I lied, well. I did feel ill but I couldn't tell her that.

"Okay, I'll make some dinner. Go up to you're room and rest." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

I walked into my room and slumped onto my bed.

I saw my computer, sevearl missed Skype calls from Dan and Keri. Strange, Keri's never called me before.

I jumped to my computer chair and called Dan on Skype, he answered instantly. Surprise, surprise. He was at HQ with Stella, Frank and Keri.

"Tom, where have you been?" Frank asked.

"At the hospital." I answered.

"Why on earth were you there?" Stella demanded.

"Okay, I fainted and I got taken into hospital." I explained.

"Has this got anything to do with the explosion yesterday?" Stella asked sternly.

"No, it was dehydration. I haven't been drinking enough water." I answered.

"Right...Come to HQ tomorrow morning when you get into school." Stella ordered.

I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." I sighed and turned my computer off and I slumped onto my bed.

I was drifting off into a nice, gentle nap until I hear rapid knocking on my door.

"I'll get it mum." I called and plodded down the stairs and answered the door.

"Neish, what are you doing here?" I asked sleepily.

"We need to talk." She said.

"Follow me." I saw and walked up into my room.

I sat on my bed and Aneisha came and sat next to me.

"What's up, Neish?" I asked.

"Did you tell Melissa?" She asked.

"Yeah. I did." I replied.

"How did she react?" Aneisha worried.

"I told her it was a heat of the moment thing, she's fine with it." I answered.

"Cool." She sighed.

"Neish, what's wrong?" I asked.

"So, that's all it was to you. 'Heat of the moment'" She sighed and stood up.

"Neish, we can't be together. If Stella or Frank found out, we'd be toast." I sighed.

"That didn't stop Keri and Dan though." She protested.

I heard knocking on the front door again.

"Wait here." I said.

She nodded peacefully and I walked down the stairs and answered the door.

"Tom, is that you?" A man asked.

"Dad?" I asked.

**Dun Dun Daaa! So, please review. Frella will be in the next chapter. I promise. Review and tell me what you think. This is an early update as I can't do it on Friday. Every two day's I'll update maybe.**

**Hannah Xx**


	3. Decisions

**Hey Guys! Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I have had to reset my computer because it broke. It's working now but I have to use a new type of writing system as I used to use word. I wasn't sure where to come from this so I had a massive brainstorm with my best mate and we eventually came up with this. Took us a long time so please bare with us! Enjoy!**

**-Tom's House, Tom's POV-**

"My, you have grown." He smiled.

"You..." I stammered.

I could see Aneisha peering down the staircase to see who it was.

"Tom, what's going on?" Aneisha asked.

"You went MIA (Missing in action) but they said you were dead..." I stammered.

"I went on a mission in Australia, when you were 7. I got captured and it took me 8 years to escape." He said.

"Tom?" Aneisha asked.

I grabbed my jumper and walked through the door and past "My Dad" No way, I don't believe him. Next thing I know, Aneisha is following me.

"Tom! Slow down!" Aneisha cried.

I ignored her and carried on walking, I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Tom, Please." Aneisha sighed.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her.

I could feel tears racing down my cheeks.

She pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay," She smiled sympathetically.

I hugged her tightly, I couldn't take it anymore.

"It can't be him..." I mumbled in space of my tears.

"You never said anything about you're dad, why didn't you tell me?" She asked sympathetically.

"I didn't want to mention him, every time I did. It hurt." I answered between my tears.

"Oh, Tom!" Aneisha laughed and hugged me tightly.

"I'm you're friend, you can tell me anything." She smiled.

I nodded and wiped away my tears.

"Let's go to the park or something. We can talk about it there." She smiled.

"Sure." I agreed.

**-The Park, Tom's POV-**

Neish and I walked into the park. It was pretty empty, which was a good thing.

But of course, Melissa was there. And she was wondering why I looked upset and why Aneisha was with me.

"Tom!" Melissa called.

Aneisha and I looked at each other, the horror and worry in her eyes.

Melissa approached us nervously, I could tell by her movements.

Oh my god, how am I supposed to choose between her and Aneisha.

"What are you doing here?" Melissa asked.

"Oh, we came to talk." I answered.

"About?" Melissa asked.

"My dad, he was missing presumed dead in the...Army and well. He's turned up out of the blue. I called Neish and we're walking here to talk." I explained calmly.

I could see the fear and anger in Melissa's eyes. I had no idea what she was capable of.

"So you'd rather call Aneisha than me?! Thanks, Tom!" Melissa cried.

"Melissa!" I called.

"We're done!" She called and ran off.

"Oh, great. My dad pops up out of the blue and now I've been dumped. Anything else." I sighed and sat on the swings.

"Look, she'll come back to you. She needs time." Aneisha smiled sympathetically.

At this point, I broke down into tears. Everything just hurt.

"Oh, Tom!" Aneisha said sympathetically and pulled me off the swings and into a hug.

"I had 7 years to get over him leaving. And then he turns up. I don't believe it." I sobbed.

"Look out, Melissa is coming our way." Aneisha whisped as we pulled away from our hug.

I wiped my tears away, It was still stained and my eyes were red.

"What the hell? You move on that quickly?!" Melissa demanded.

"Melissa, seriously. Not now." Aneisha warned on my behalf.

"Stay out of this!" Melissa said angrily.

"Melissa, seriously. Tom isn't good at the moment." Aneisha continued.

At this point, Melissa properly lashed out. I have never seen her like this.

She went right up into Aneisha's face. (I'm surprised she could rise to Aniesha)

"Shut up!" Melissa yelled and she actually slapped Neish.

Wow...That was who I liked she hit, that was girl of my dreams. She was not getting away with this.

"Wow!" I said and pulled Melissa away from Aneisha.

I walked back to Aneisha, her cheek was bleeding.

"Neish!" I began.

She ran off.

Well done, Tupper. Well done...

**-Frank's POV, MIHigh Base, 11PM-**

I had never realised how much I had missed Stella. I only realised in the explosion two days ago. She was still inside the building, I stayed inside with her, every step of the way. We were both trapped as the ceiling had collasped on us. We were both conscious but alone. We barely escaped with our lives. I need to ask her out, I didn't know how.

I was thinking about a note but I thought it was stupid so I teared it up. I didn't want to be direct as I was go really red or something.

I was sitting at one of the computers, exhausted and annoyed. Stark had again annoyed me today. I sware, I'm so close to punching him.

"Frank, what are you doing down here?" Stella asked.

"Trying to get my mind off some things." I answered.

"What did Stark do this time? I heard you two were arguing again today." Stella sighed and sat next to me.

"He said something that ticked me off, that's all." I replied.

"It didn't sound like nothing, I heard Stark was making threats about code of conduct?" Stella suggested.

"He was saying something about something that happened a long time ago," I answered. We were arguing about Stella, he was making threats and how he was going to have my job because I liked Stella.

"Well, you're being a little distant." Stella laughed.

"It doesn't matter." I sighed.

"Frank, it does matter." Stella said and she put her hand on my hand.

"Frank London, if you don't tell me what's wrong. I swear, I'll have to arrest you." Stella smiled.

"Then arrest me." I sighed.

Stella looked at me strangly.

"Frank, this isn't you," Stella sighed.

"Sorry, Stell. I'm just tired and over-worked and pissed off. A great combination." I smiled.

"That would explain it." Stella laughed.

Did I mention we kissed in the fire blaze, heat of the moment thing...I think

"Listen, about the kiss..." Stella began,

"Heat of the moment?" I suggested with a sigh.

Why did I say that?! Argh, I told you I was an idiot at these things.

"I wasn't going to say that." Stella announced.

I looked at her strangly, wondering what she was going to say.

"Frank, I should have never blamed you for the KORPS assault, it was never you're fault." Stella apologised.

"It wasn't you're fault either." I answered.

"I should have never blamed you, Frank. I'm sorry." Stella smiled.

"It's fine." I smiled.

"Frank...I still love you. No matter what." Stella blushed.

"I love you too, Stella." I grinned. I was so happy and surprised she said that. It's like someone read my mind.

We leaned in to kiss, but someone got in the way. Guess...

STARK.

The bastard.

God I hated him.

**-MIHigh Base, Tom's POV, 8:30am-**

I walked into base and saw Aneisha sitting on her own, crying. Her cheek hadn't been covered and it had a bit of blood on it.

"Neish?" I asked and wallked over to her.

She stayed silent and turned her back to me.

"Neish, come on. Please, talk to me." I pleaded. I sounded so desperate. Then again, it worked.

"What do you want me to say, Tom?" She asked between her tears.

"I'm so sorry about what happened in the park. It was all my fault and I didn't mean for any of it to happen." I sighed.

"It's not you're fault." She smiled sympathetically.

She turned and faced me, tears rolling down her cheeks.

I wiped them away with my hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Me? I'm fine, are you?" I asked.

"Better, I think." Aneisha smiled.

"Good, I'm glad." I grinned.

"How's you and you're dad?" She asked.

"I haven't seen him, I took off early this morning so I could apologise to you." I answered.

We gazed into each others eyes for a moment and leaned in, our lips attached. Aneisha placed her arms around my neck and I placed my hands around her waist. This was where I wanted to be. Not with Melissa. With Aneisha.

"What on earth?..." Stella said.

We pulled away awkwardly, Stella and Frank were standing in front of the elevator, they're hands entwined.

"Ah, awkward." I coughed, Aneisha giggled.

"You are in trouble." Stella announced.

"We're not the only ones." I whispered to Aneisha who started giggling.

**Well, Frella and Toneisha. Will update soon, but I have a lot off stuff to do over the weekend. (E.G, emergency shopping trip with my bestie!) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and what will Stella do about Aneisha and Tom?**

**Hannah Xx**


	4. Suspension

**Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying this so far. Zoe will be returning in the next chapter properly. I kinda have to build it up. I was thinking about doing a sequel to my last story. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**-MIHigh Base, Tom's POV-**

Uh oh, we had been caught. I warned Aneisha this would happen, oh well.

"Code of Conduct?" Stella suggested.

Aneisha and I glanced at each other and stayed silent.

"I'm going to have to suspend one of you." Stella sighed.

Aneisha and I nodded nervously, but it was so unfair. She was dating Frank and now we were getting punished.

"I'll do it." I sighed.

Stella nodded.

"How long?" I asked.

"As long as it has to be." Stella answered.

I nodded and walked off.

**-MIHigh Base, Aneisha's POV-**

This was so unfair, Tom and I had been punished for having a relationship. But Dan and Keri can have one. And by the looks of it, Stella and Frank are having one too.

"Aneisha, you can go." Frank directed.

I nodded and walked off, I was so angry. I'm just going to ignore them today.

**-Saint Hearts, Keri's POV-**

I see Tom walking around alone. I thought he was going out with Melissa.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing like getting caught doing something I shouldn't have by Stella and Frank." He sighed.

"What did you do?" I asked eagerly.

"It doesn't matter." Tom sighed.

"So, what did you get as punishment?" I asked.

"Suspended, for god knows how long." He replied.

"God, it must have been bad," I joked, it made him crack a smile.

"I don't understand why, it's not like it's that bad." Tom sighed.

"I'm not following." I said.

Tom sighed.

"I won't be doing any missions, just warning you." He said and walked off.

Dan came over to me and put his arm around me.

"What's up with Tom?" He asked.

"He got suspended." I replied.

"Blimy, what did he do?" Dan asked eagerly, he sounded slightly impressed.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out." I answered.

"Maybe we should ask Frank and Stella?" Dan suggested.

"And get caught for being together? Are you mad?" I replied.

Dan smirked at me.

"Don't even think about it." I said.

Aneisha walked past.

"Hey, Neish. What's up with Tom?" I asked.

"I don't know, have you seen him?" She replied.

"Yeah, he went that way." I pointed towards the direction he went.

Aneisha walked off.

"Something is up there." Dan laughed.

"Totally." I agreed.

**-Saint Hearts, Tom's POV-**

I was sitting on the bench, on my DS. My communicator and my spy-pod had been taken off me because of this stupid suspention. I don't even understand what the problem is. I'm on COMS all the time so I don't get why I have to be suspended.

I saw Aneisha walked so I focused on the DS screen.

"Tom, I've been looking all over for you." Aneisha sighed in relief and sat next to me.

"Sorry, Neish. I've had a lot on my mind." I sighed and noticed her communicator buzzing.

"You should get that." I pointed.

"I'm ignoring them, they've annoyed me Tom. It's just hypocritical." Aneisha replied.

"You'll get in so much trouble." I sighed.

"Then it'll be that way." She smiled.

"But, Neish..." I began, she placed a finger on my lips.

"Don't even think about trying to convince me, Thomas Tupper." She said sternly.

I nodded.

"Right, so do we go to class or?" I asked.

"I don't know, do we?" Aneisha smiled.

The communicator buzzing was doing my head in.

"Oh my god, this is so annoying." Aneisha laughed and threw it in the nearby hedge.

"Well, MI9 have their reasons." I said.

I put my arm around Aneisha and we talked for a while.

**-MIHigh Base, Keri's POV-**

Okay, I was seriously worried now. Aneisha had been missing for over an hour and she wasn't answering her communicator.

"Does anyone know where she'd go?" Stella asked.

"Normally with Tom." Dan answered.

Stella and Frank glanced at each other worriedly.

"What was that look for?" I asked.

"Tom probably told you he got suspended." Stella said.

Dan and I nodded, this was her telling us why.

"We caught them, together." Stella explained.

"Seriously? That's it?" I asked.

"Yes, it's code of conduct." Stella answered.

"Yeah, but that didn't stop you, did it?" Dan said.

Oh, awkward...

"I'm going to look for them." I said and walked off with Dan beside me.

"Keri!" Stella called back.

We both ignored them and went.

**-Saint Hearts, Tom's POV-**

Keri and Dan were walking towards us, we didn't seperate. Stella and Frank probably told them.

"Stella told us, that's so unfair!" Keri complained when they got to us.

"Yeah, well. That's how it works. Still didn't stop them did it." I answered.

"That's exactly what I've been saying." Keri agreed.

Five men walked up to us, I noticed their uniform.

"Uh..." I mumbled and glanced forward to them.

Keri and Dan turned towards them and were hit by something heavy, which knocked them out.

"Keri!" Aneisha cried.

They dragged them into a van and came forward to Aneisha and I. We were petrified.

"We'll take these two too." One of them muttered.

We were both hit on the head by something heavy. A brick maybe. We were both plunged into darkness.

**Early Update! Because I won't be able to update in the week because of Stoolball, Rounders and Drama. Hope you enjoyed it. What's going to happen next?**

**Hannah Xx**


	5. Uneven

**-MIHigh Base, Stella's POV-**

This wasn't good, we hadn't heard from them for two whole hours. I was really worried. All communications had been dropped. They were in the dark.

"Stell, they'll turn up." Frank tried to reassure me, It didn't make me feel any better. If I had said nothing, this would have never happened.

"What if they don't?" I protested.

"They will, Aneisha just needs to blow off some steam. She'll be fine." Frank smiled.

The elevator opened, my heart skipped a beat thinking it was them, it wasn't. It was Zoe!

"Hey! I'm back." She grinned, but the grin developed into a frown when she noticed it was only Frank and I.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

Frank and I stayed silent, Zoe's face got more serious.

"Frank?" She asked,

"We don't know, they took off without saying anything." Frank sighed.

"What?" Zoe demanded in shock.

"Look, we caught Aneisha and Tom kissing, we suspened Tom and now they've all gone off in a strop." I explained.

"Wait, Aneisha and Tom?" Zoe asked.

"Yes," I answered.

Zoe nodded to signal that she understood.

"Where would they go?" Zoe asked.

**-Abandoned Building, Keri's POV-**

I woke up with a massive headache, I remembered what happened. I don't even know what hit my head, but it hurt alright.

"Keri!" Dan called, he sounded relieved.

"Dan." I coughed weakly and struggled to sit up, Dan put his arm around me and helped me up.

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully. Dan kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't see him as it was so dark but I could feel it.

"Where's Neish and Tom?" I asked.

Dan stayed silent,

"Dan!" I called, worried that he wasn't there.

There was still no reply.

I stood up and searched for some type of light switch.

After around 3 minutes of searching, I found a light leaver and turned it on.

Dan, Aneisha and Tom were on the floor, Tom's head was bleeding. Badly.

"Tom!" I panicked, I rushed forward to him and knelt beside him and felt his bleeding head.

"Shit..." I mumbled, I reached into my pocket and noticed my communicator was still there, thank god.

"Stella!" I panicked as I held the communicator to my ear.

"Keri! Thank god, where are you?" Stella asked quickly.

"I don't know, it was dark. Tom's bleeding, Dan and Aneisha are unconscious. Dan was speaking to me like two minutes ago. Help me!" I panicked.

There was a loud metal clang and a creaky door opening.

"Ah, Agent Summers. How nice of you to join us." A voice said, it sounded female to me.

I was hit over the head with something, darkness overcame me.

**-MIHigh Base, Stella's POV-**

"Frank, trace that. We'll be able to find them," I ordered quickly as I lost contact with Keri.

Frank jumped to a computer eagerly and started rapidly typing.

"There at the abandoned warehouse down the road." He said,

"Let's go?" I suggested.

Frank and Zoe nodded and followed me into the elevator.

**-Adandoned Building, Stella's POV-**

We walkeed in slowly and silently, worried that someone would try and hurt us or even worse. Kill us.

We walked up to what looked like a cage and saw Tom and Keri, their heads bleeding badly. They both needed medical attention badly but it was too dangerous.

Frank ran silently to the cage and tried opening the door, it worked!

He pushed it open and ran inside and checked Tom's pulse, I followed him while Zoe watched the door.

"Frank, has he got one?" I asked.

Frank stayed silent, this was worrying.

"Frank," I said.

"He's got one, but it's really weak." Frank replied and moved to check Keri's pulse.

"She's got one too. We need to get them out of here. Fast." Frank ordered.

I nodded tried to wake Keri up.

"Keri, come on Keri." I said reassuringly.

**-Abandoned Building, Dan's POV-**

I could hear Stella calling Keri's name, but I was trapped. Aneisha and I were trapped in this room, tied to chairs and our mouths taped so we couldn't speak. Everytime we tried, it came out in a mumble.

Suddenly the door was kicked in and a familar face walked in. Zoe!

She untied my and and took the gag out of my mouth.

"Dan!" She sighed in relief.

"Untie Aneisha, quickly." I ordered. She nodded and went straight to Aneisha.

I rushed out the room and saw Keri lying on the floor, bleeding.

"Keri...Keri!" I cried and knelt beside her.

She was awake, bearly.

"Dan...?" Keri asked weakly and tried to sit up, I helped her.

I didn't care if Frank, Stella and Zoe were there. I kissed Keri, gently and passionately. We pulled away and started smiling, knowing that we were in a lot of trouble. I picked her up from the floor and carried her out of the building.

I laid her on the pavement outside and waited for Stella and the others to come out. I suddenly noticed something, that this was abandoned for a reason. It wasn't safe. The ceiling collasped on all of them.

**Dun Dun Daa! What do you think? I'll update soon, I promise. Rounders match went well, we drew but it was our first match. I have a really busy weekend so there probably won't be any updates. Sorry!**

**Hannah Xx**


	6. Breaking Down

**Hey Guys! I have been so busy, it was my brother's birthday over the weekend and everything, I won't be able to update for a while as I have to revise for my end of year Math's exam (HELP) and I'm spending the day at Plumpton College, playing stoolball. So excited about that. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**-Abandoned Building, Dan's POV-**

I froze, it was like everything was in slow motion. Frank, Stella, Tom, Aneisha and Zoe were still in there. And I froze.

"Zoe!" I screamed. Oh, that was the worst thing I could do. Luckily, Keri was unconscious. What am I saying? My best friend and the girl I used to love are in there, probably dead.

I ran in, leaving Keri outside. I needed to get my priorities sorted. Keri should come first. But everything in my head was...Zoe.

"Guys!" I called, searching the rubble. Looking for them alive or bodies.

I could see a hint of red hair, I rushed forward to it. Zoe was there. But I wasn't sure if she was dead or not.

"Dan?" She coughed. I sighed with relief and held her head in my hands as I sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Much better now you're here." She smiled.

I wasn't sure if she was flirting or not. But it didn't seem right. Even if it felt right, I was with Keri. I was waiting for Zoe for so long and now she pops up out of the blue. Like, seriously?!

She leaned in to kiss me but I pulled away straight away.

"Woah. This isn't going to happen Zoe." I said sternly.

"Oh, come on. You waited for this," She smiled. She was so flirting. And I was so falling for it.

She leaned in again, but I pulled away, Luckily.

"Aw, come on." She smiled sweetly. This wasn't the Zoe I knew.

"I'm with Keri. Nothing's going to change that." I said sternly.

A wave of anger,hurt and jealousy crossed Zoe's face. I felt incrediebly guilty.

I got up and helped Zoe up.

"Thanks." She smiled.

She was still holding my hand.

"Zoe, you can let go now." I hinted.

"What if I don't want to?" She asked with a smile.

I dropped her hand.

"Aww, come on Dan!" She flirted.

No, no. Not going to happen. No way.

"No." I answered sternly.

I noticed some brown/black hair, it's got to be Tom's.

I ran over to him, leaving Zoe in the middle of the room.

I moved the rubble from his head, blood was covering his forehead. It didn't look good.

"Tom, mate it's Dan. You need to wake up." I said, a slight tone of panic in my voice.

A mumble, I couldn't hear it but anything was positive at this point.

"Tom, come on buddy." I smiled forcefully.

Zoe walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I wormed my way out of it and put my focus on Tom.

"Dan?" Tom coughed weakly.

"You okay?" I smiled.

"I think so." Tom laughed and struggled to sit up.

"Zoe, call an ambulance." I said, and looked around to see anymore people.

"Where's Aneisha?" Tom asked.

I stayed silent, worried that he would lash out. But then again, this is Tom we're talking about.

"Dan." Tom said sternly.

"I don't know, I haven't been able to find her yet." I sighed.

"Then we NEED to find her." Tom said and got to his feet. Blood was trickling down his face.

"Tom, wait for an ambulance." I said, I wasn't going to change my mind about this.

"No, I NEED to find Aneisha." Tom said and wondered around, checking the rubble for any traces.

I walked over to him, his face had no hope.

"We'll find her. I promise." I promised and studied more rubble.

A few minutes later, Tom called out.

"Found something!" He called, breaking the nice but scary silence. It made me jump out of my skin.

I ran over to him.

"I think it's Stella." I said.

He nodded and pulled her out from under a large pile of rubble.

The remainder of the roof started creaking and cracking.

"We need to get out of here, quickly." Zoe called, desperate to get out of here. Something was not right about her.

"No, I'm not leaving Aneisha." Tom said sternly.

I sighed in defeat and checked Stella's pulse.

"Dan?" Tom asked me.

I was counting how many times it was going, I couldn't feel it.

"Dan." Tom repeated.

Just as I was about to reply, saying that she was...Gone. But, thankfully I felt a pulse.

"Stella's got one, she'll be okay." I sighed in relief and left Zoe to help her. I went with Tom to find Frank and Aneisha.

We searched around the whole building for around 20 more minutes. We couldn't find either of them. Tom was crouched in the corner, about to break down.

"Tom, come on mate. Be strong." I encouraged.

"How can I? She's gone!" Tom said, at this point, burst into tears.

I crouched next to him, and saw two dusty figures.

"Have you found them yet?" Zoe asked.

We both stayed silent, Tom wiped his tears away.

"Dan?" Stella asked.

I sighed, this was going to hurt.

"We can't find them." I answered.

Zoe's eyes widened, hurt and pain wiped her smile as the light shined on her.

"Wait, where's Keri?" Tom asked.

"She was outside." I answered.

"No, she's not." Zoe answered.

"What?" I asked.

"Her phone's there, but nothing else." Stella sighed.

I could feel tears dripping down my cheeks, my girlfriend, my friend and a guy who was like a father to me. They were gone.

Stella looked like she was going to cry, everyone did. Including Zoe.

"Let's go back to base." Zoe suggested, tears welling up in her eyes.

We all nodded and walked out of the building, leaving whatever we had left in there.

**-MIHigh Base, Zoe's POV-**

Okay, now I'm being honest. I'm glad Keri's gone. I have Dan all to myself.

We walked into the base and see something unexpected.

Frank and Aneisha sitting at computers.

"Frank?" Stella asked.

They both turned round, there were cuts on their foreheads and faces.

"When did you get here?" I sighed with relief and hugged Aneisha tightly.

"Just a couple of minutes ago, have you guys seen Keri?" Frank answered.

Dan sighed and looked at his face, he always did that when he was sad.

"She's dissapeared, without a trace." Tom answered sadly and embraced Aneisha.

"We'll find her." Stella said reasurringly.

I was secretly hoping, that we never did.

**-Saint Hearts, 3 Weeks Later, Dan's POV-**

We were just about to start walking home, we saw a familar figure. She had auburn hair, blue eyes and she was really pale. She walked towards us, edging closer and closer.

"Keri?" I asked, before I could edge closer to her. Zoe grabbed me and crushed her lips against mine. She pulled me close to her, making it look like we were in a relationship. I pulled away, Keri's face looked broken and hurt.

"Keri..." I began.

"Dan! Seriously? I went away for what? 3 weeks. And you use that as an excuse to kiss my sister?!" She said, she sounded so hurt.

"Keri, it's not what you think!" I protested.

"You know what Dan, don't even bother. When my mum dumps everything on me. I have to pick up the pieces. I told Zoe, but you clearly didn't care!" She cried.

"Wait, what?!" I asked.

"I'm not intrested, Dan. We're done." She said, and walked away.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's been so long. I've been dealing with so much stuff, my friends at school being complete bitches and saying things behind my back, fuck them. They're not worth it, all I need are real friends, not fake ones. Remember this guys, what goes around, comes back round. And it bites you on the butt. **

**Hannah Xx**


	7. Breaking Down (Part 2)

**Hey Guys, now. This will be an early update as I'm going to be super busy this week. I have a stoolball match this Tuesday and a rounders match on the same day too. I have a Young Performers Concert on Thursday and I'm singing! SO nervous! Luckily it's choir, but anyway. Please enjoy and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Zan will be in it soon, I promise but I'm trying to build up the tension. **

**Thank you, C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7. Your advice made me smile all day and it made me forget about the other people. Enjoy!**

**-Keri's House, Keri's POV-**

I shut the door and walked up to my little sister's bedroom, she was fast asleep. My mum was an alcoholic, and she got up and left 3 weeks ago. I got a phone call, and I ran before I saw and told anyone. I could hear rapid knocking on my front door, I silently shut my sister's door and locked my front door and headed for my bedroom. Where I could peacefully cry myself to sleep, that would be 3 weeks in a row now I haven't slept straight.

I laid on my pillow and closed my eyes. The same nightmares haunted my mind.

"Keri, open the god damn door!" Dan called, tears streamed down my cheeks just thinking about what he had done. I was not going to talk to him now.

"Zoe never told me!" He called, interrupting my tears.

I ignored him while the nightmares carried on haunting me, I didn't care if Zoe told him or not. He still kissed her. That mattered.

"Keri, open the door. It's Aniesha." Aneisha said, I slowly walked down the stairs and to the door and opened it slowly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Keri, where have you been?" Dan demanded.

I opened the door fully and allowed them to come in, I went back into my sister's room to make sure she was okay and hadn't woken up. She was still fast asleep. My little Angel.

I shut the door quietly and as I turned around, Dan, Aneisha, Tom, Zoe, Frank and Stella were all standing in the hallway. Staring at me.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." I sighed and walked into my room and sat onto my bed.

"Keri, can I come in?" Aneisha asked as she knocked on the door.

"You might as well." I mumbled and put my head into my hands as Aneisha entered my plain bedroom. White wallpaper, ripped up carpet, a bed, a wardrobe and a chest of draws.

"This is you're room?" Aneisha asked.

"Yep," I sighed, the nightmares still haunting my thoughts.

"You know, Dan and Zoe aren't really a couple. Right?" Aneisha suggested.

"I know, it's the fact that they did it right in front of me, just to upset me. It's not like I have enough stuff on my plate as it is." I sighed.

"Where have you been these last few weeks, we thought KORPS took you and killed you?" Aneisha asked and sat next to me.

"I've been here, looking after my little sister. As my mum walked out on us and left her and I on our own." I answered.

"What?" Aneisha asked in shock.

I rolled my eyes and showed her Angel's room, decorated pink with rainbows and unicorns.

"She's got all these lovely dolls and things. I spend most of my time playing with her and looking after her as my mum is down the bar or the pub." I told her.

"That's why you never do your homework." Aneisha smiled.

I hit her playfully and smiled, not a fake smile. A real smile.

We wondered back into my room and sat down.

"Dan wants to talk to you." Aneisha said after a awkward silence.

"I'm not ready to explain this to him, not now." I sighed.

A timid knock came from my door.

"Keri?" Dan asked.

"What?" I asked as he opened the door slowly.

"Keri, I'm so sorry." Dan apologised.

I stayed silent and looked to the floor.

"Keri, please answer me." Dan said sadly.

"What do you want me to say? I can't do this, not now." I replied.

"What? Why?" Dan asked.

I looked at him.

"I have to look after my sister, I can't do it." I sighed, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"We're...Over?" He asked, tears streaming down his cheeks.

I nodded sadly.

"Right, okay then." Dan sighed walked out.

"Keri?" Angel asked at my bedroom door.

"Hey," I smiled and walked up to her and picked her up.

"Who's that?" Angel asked and pointed at Aneisha.

"Well, that is my best friend Aneisha." I introduced. I saw Aneisha's face light up as I said best friend.

"Hi!" Angel grinned.

"Hey," Aneisha smiled.

"Anyway, why don't you go play with your toys and I'll come in a minute." I suggested.

Angel nodded and I let her run off into her room.

"She's so cute!" Aneisha squealed.

"I know, she's lovely. And she's the only family I have." I agreed.

Aneisha put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it softly.

"You'll be able to get through this, I'll help." Aneisha suggested helpfully.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." I smiled thankfully.

There was more knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" I said sarcastically.

Stella and Frank walked into the room.

"Keri, where have you been?" Stella asked, I wasn't sure if she was angry or relieved I was alive.

"Here, looking after my sister." I answered.

"What happened to your parents?" Frank asked.

"My dad, I don't even know who he is. And my mum, an alcoholic and walked out on us." I replied, trying to keep the tears away.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Stella asked.

"Because you wouldn't have been able to do anything about it." I sighed.

"You could have called." Stella sighed.

"I know, sorry," I agreed.

"Are you coming back?" Frank asked.

"I don't know, I have to look after my sister." I answered.

"Which reminds me, I need to check on her." I said, avoiding the next questions or question.

I wondered into her room and she was playing with her dolls and teddy bears.

"Hey." Angel smiled.

Her blonde hair was already up in a ponytail. She was wearing her pug t-shirt I brought her with some old jeans.

"Hey, what you playing?" I smiled.

Angel explained the game she was playing, in full detail.

"Do you want to play?" Angel asked.

"I would, but I have Aneisha round. Dinner will be ready soon." I smiled.

Angel nodded and went back to playing with her toys.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where I met Dan and Zoe.

"Keri." Zoe sighed.

"Zoe." I said, and walked to the freezer and got a pizza out for Angel.

Zoe noddeed at Dan and he exited the room. Which just left Zoe and I on our own.

"You know, Dan and I are going to be together, right?" Zoe said.

"Zoe, to be honest. I couldn't really care." I sighed and carried on preparing my sister's dinner.

"Yeah, but you will." Zoe smirked.

"The thing is, I won't have to see it." I sighed.

"What does that mean?" Zoe asked sternly.

"As in, I can't come back. I have to look after my sister." I answered.

"Well, that leaves me with Dan all to myself." Zoe sniggered.

"Yeah, whatever," I sighed.

I put the pizza in the oven and looked at Zoe.

"Do you even care about Dan?" Zoe asked angrily.

"Yes, of course I do. But when you kissed him, I knew what I had to do. End it." I answered.

My phone started ringing, my friend Preston.

"Hey, no. I'm fine." I laughed with him panicking.

Zoe looked at me strangly as Dan walked back into the room.

"No, listen. I'll talk soon, I've got to deal with some stuff. Okay, see you. Bye." I smiled and hung up.

"Okay, you answer him but not me?!" Dan said, fuming with anger.

"Look, I'm not talking about this now." I sighed.

I checked on the pizza and it had nearly finished cooking.

"Keri, come on!" Dan said furiously.

"Dan, calm down." I said.

I took the pizza out of the oven and cut it up and served it on the table.

"Angel! Dinner!" I called.

"Coming." Angel called back.

I could hear her walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" She asked as run into my arms.

"Pizza." I smiled.

"Yum, my favourite." She grinned as I put her into her chair next to the table.

I could see Dan and Zoe watching ever move I make with Angel. I felt like I had to tred on eggshells, without making them break.

"Aren't you eating anything?" Angel asked.

"No, I've eaten already." I lied, I hadn't really eaten in a while.

"Okay." Angel smiled and started eating her dinner.

"You look after her really well." Dan smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled.

Zoe's face was a picture when he said that. I don't get her problem, I want to get to know her. She seemed really nice, well. That's what I gathered when Tom, Aneisha or Dan told stories about her.

I rubbed my eyes, I was extremely tired as I haven't slept straight in 3 weeks.

Around a few minutes later, Angel had finished her dinner and wondered off upstairs.

"Keri, are you okay? You can be honest with me." Dan said.

"Honestly, I'm not really. I haven't slept straight in three weeks and I haven't eaten in a while." I answered.

Dan walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, I felt safe in his arms.

I could see the envy and jealousy in Zoe's eyes.

Dan kissed my forehead.

"I'm here." He smiled.

I looked up to him, gazing.

He leaned in but Zoe interrupted just when we were about to kiss.

"Dan, we should probably go." She smiled.

Dan and I laughed, knowing that Zoe was trying to stop us from kissing.

He clearly didn't care as he kissed me anyway. I placed my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist.

We broke away, smiling.

I could tell by Zoe's face, this was going to be a hard, horrible, nasty fight.

**What will Zoe do to get Dan back? Frella will be in the next chapter as well as a little bit of conflict between Tom, Aneisha and Melissa. Zan will be in the upcoming chapters. **

**Hannah Xx**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I'm going to need an OC in a couple chapters later to play an MIHigh agent that has got a lot to hide and is very mysterious. Please excuse my late updates as I have writing this in an hour as my friend decided to hit me with a rounders bat and it nearly broke my arm. I have got a lovely bandage around my arm. Anyway, about the OC. Please review or PM me. Many thanks.**

**P.S: This took me over an hour to write. So please don't criticize.**

**Hannah Xx**


	9. Into The Flames

**Hey guys! So, my arm is so painful but at least it's not broken! I have decided to put TWO OC's in my story. Please don't get offended if your OC isn't in there. I had amazing entries and I decided on two. It was hard. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S: Please forgive me! xD XxXxXxXx**

**-Saint Hearts, Keri's POV, 3 Weeks Later-**

Oh my god, it had been a struggle to decide to come in or not. But I showed my face, don't get me wrong, it was nice to see Dan and the others but, it was so much nicer to see Preston and my other friends. I could see Zoe hitting on Dan, but I trust Dan. He's loyal, at least. I think he is. I'm having doubts now, this isn't exactly good. I know, even if he says he loves me. I know, he really loves Zoe and I can't stop him from loving her. So, I have to do the right thing.

"Dan." I said to him as I sat next to him.

"Yeah?" Dan answered.

"We need to talk." I sighed.

His face dropped, he looked worried, scared and slightly upset.

"What about? Have I done something?" He asked.

"No, it's about us. I don't think I can do it anymore." I sighed, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"What are you saying, we're breaking up?" Dan asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Dan. I know that you'll always truly love Zoe. I can't be with a person who isn't happy. I'm sorry, we're over." I replied.

He opened his mouth and he was about to argue.

"Don't even argue about this Dan, we're over." I said sternly and stormed off.

I ignored him calling my name and chasing after me. I eventually ran off and hid behind a corner which he went straight past.

When I knew I was safe, I curled up in the corner and cried.

"Keri?" A voice came, coming around the corner.

I stayed silent, worried it was Dan.

"It's Roly and Preston. We can hear you crying." Roly said sadly.

I stood up from the corner and wiped my tears away.

I stepped into the light, revealing myself to Roly and Preston and also revealing my tear stained face. This wasn't going to end well.

"Keri, why are you crying?" Roly asked.

"I just broke up with Dan." I sighed.

"Why? You seemed so happy!" Preston said.

"He loves Zoe, and he always will. Besides, I know he'll cave in to her hitting on him." I sighed.

Roly nodded in agreement.

"Wanna get pizza with us later tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled. I'm so glad I have friends like these.

**-Saint Hearts, Dan's POV-**

"Keri!" I called again. I ran round the corner and saw her hanging with Preston, Roly and her other friends.

"Keri, can we talk?" I asked.

"No, I don't want to, Dan." She answered.

"Keri, please." I begged.

She shook her head and turned towards her phone and started texting.

"Keri, this is pathetic. We need to talk." I said sternly.

"Dan, go." She sighed and put her phone back into her pocket.

"Keri." I began.

"Dan, just go. Keri clearly doesn't want you here." Roly said.

This filled me with anger, seeing someone else stand up for Keri, when it should be me.

"Stay out of it." I said angrily.

"Dan!" Keri said angrily. Hearing her tone of voice made me upset and guilty.

"Keri…I'm sorry." I sighed.

"I know, Dan. But you have nothing to apologize for." Keri replied

I sighed, knowing she wasn't changing her mind. I was more concerned about how Zoe was going to react when she finds out we've broken up.

Just as I was thinking, the two new kids walked up and started talking to Keri. The boy seemed pretty…Into Keri. It was weird.

"Who are these people?" I asked, I already knew their names but I thought I should fine out on Keri's part.

"This is Joshua or Josh." She smiled and pointed to the boy. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"And this is Alex." She continued and smiled at the girl. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful. But I didn't like her though, she looked too close to Keri, and I wanted to hate Keri right now, but I couldn't.

"Hey, you guys to the backflip off the wall again? Please?" Roly begged.

"Argh, fine." Alex smiled and swung her back onto the bench.

Josh rolled his eyes and put his bag closely next to Alex's. He looked shy to me.

They ran up the wall and did a backfilp, grade F stuff really. So easy.

"Better?" Alex laughed and swung her bag onto her back.

Our pencils started buzzing.

"We better go," I hinted towards Keri.

"Yeah, come on." Keri smiled and pulled Alex and Josh with her, I don't know why.

We reached the elevator and Keri opened the cupboard up and we went down into HQ.

**-MIHigh HQ, Dan's POV-**

We walked into HQ, Aneisha, Tom, Zoe, Frank and Stella were waiting for us.

"Ah, Dan. I see you've met our new agents. Alex and Josh." Stella smiled.

My eyes widened, they were new!

"Wow, this is cool." Alex grinned.

Josh was still silent; I still hadn't heard him speak.

"Anyway, we have a mission." Frank said.

"Dan, stay here with Tom on this one. We have enough field agents and you've been missing your computer training. Time to catch up?" Stella suggested.

Argh, I was in hell.

"There is a fire in a nearby building. People are trapped inside and we suspect KORPS are behind it. We need you to go in there, get them out and figure out if KORPS are behind it." Stella informed them.

Great, a really good mission….And I miss out. This is complete shit.

**-Building, Keri's POV-**

This was awesome; I had talked Stella into keeping Alex and Josh. They are wicked! Alex is my best friend and Josh; he's one of my best friends too.

"Keri, this fire is massive. Be careful." Tom instructed.

I nodded wisely and looked up; flames had engulfed pretty much the whole building.

"Right, we need to…" Aneisha began, but Zoe rushed into the building.

"Zoe!" I called, I was worried about her.

I started to run in but Josh caught me.

"Don't do it." He whispered.

"She's my sister," I sighed.

"Together." He smiled.

I clutched his hand.

"Together." I agreed.

We ran into the building, leaving Alex and Aneisha alone.

At one point, I must have dropped my communicator, because I couldn't find it. And of course, Josh didn't have one yet. We were both screwed.

The flames cornered us, we were going to die

We curled up into a corner, knowing this was our last minutes.

"We're going to die." I mumbled, tears rolling down my cheeks

"We'll be okay, in the afterlife." Josh joked; tears were streaming down his cheeks too.

We huddled together, the flames getting closer and closer.

"See you in heaven." I smiled.

"Totally, I'm going to hell motherfuckers!" Josh laughed.

I grinned, he was so funny.

I closed my eyes and held my breath. Goodbye world.

**Now, I'm so sorry. I promised I'd put Frella and other stuff in, but I was so excited about the OC's that I forgot to put it in. I'll put it in the next chapter, I swear!**

**Sorry it's taken a while; arm still really hurts at the moment. I'm really sorry if you're OC isn't in there. I had to choose one but I ended up choosing two. I will update soon, but I'm still in pain so it might take a while. My ex-friend decided to slam a door on my bad arm. Well done (!) **

**Hannah Xx **


	10. Making Up

**Hey guys! My arm is better now so expect more updates and everything. I won't be able to update this week as I'm playing rounders until Wednesday and my brace is being tightened too, that could hurt. Anyway, enjoy!**

**-Building, Aneisha's POV-**

"Where are they?" Alex cried in worry, we were both running around frantically trying to see if Keri, Josh and Zoe had made it out alive.

"Zoe! Keri!" I called, staring at the burning building.

"Josh!" Alex shouted, she sounded really worried about him. I haven't even properly met Josh, she clearly knows him well.

"We need to find them," I said.

"How are we going to?" Alex asked.

"…I don't know." I sighed hopelessly

"Aneisha!" Tom called through coms.

"Tom." I sighed.

"What's going on? Keri's not answering her communicator." Tom asked.

"She's gone, Tom. She's dead." I sobbed.

**-MIHigh HQ, Dan's POV-**

Those 5 words, I never wanted to hear them, ever.

Keri's dead, she's never coming back.

"Dan." Tom said, tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"She's gone." I sobbed.

Frank and Stella walked down into HQ and saw Tom and I crying.

"What's going on?" Frank asked.

Tom and I were silent, tears dripping from our cheeks.

"Where are Keri, Josh and Zoe?" Stella asked.

"Zoe is answering her communicator." I answered.

"Then where are Josh and Keri?" Frank asked.

I looked down to the floor, closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain.

"They're dead….Keri and Josh, they're dead." I sobbed.

Stella and Frank's eyes widened.

I thought. I never told Keri I loved her, I did. But I never meant it. I know realise how much Keri means to me. I needed this to happen to me, but Keri to be alive. Not dead. I love you, Keri. And I mean it this time.

"What?" Frank asked, his eyes were sad.

"They're both dead, Keri and Josh ran in to save Zoe. Now they are dead." I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Guys?" A voice came from the communicator.

"Hello?" Tom asked.

**-Building, Keri's POV-**

I opened my eyes, Josh and I were alive. Only just.

"Josh." I whispered weakly.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I'm presuming we're still in the building, but I don't get how we're alive." Josh answered.

The whole building was black, basically charcoaled.

"Can you stand up, Josh?" I asked.

"I think so." He answered and stood up.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded and struggled to get up; he managed to pull me up.

"Right, now to get out of here." He smiled,

I clutched his hand and hugged him tightly, longer than I expected but it was nice.

"Keri, you can let go now." He laughed.

"Oh, yeah." I blushed and let go of him.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Josh grinned and I followed him out of the door and out of the building, where Aneisha and Alex sat crying.

"Neish, why are you crying?" I asked.

She looked at me, her eyes widened with happiness and surprise.

"You died?!" Aneisha laughed and jumped up and hugged me tightly.

"Nice to see you too, Neish." I laughed.

She let go of me and Alex hugged me next.

"We thought we lost you." Alex sobbed happily.

"Well, you didn't." I grinned.

"We better get back, don't tell them though. They'll be so chuffed when they see you." Josh suggested,

Alex let go of me and hugged Josh, I had never seen Josh so relaxed in my life. He's had a difficult life as a kid.

"Let's go then?" Aneisha suggested.

I nodded.

**-MIHigh HQ, Keri's POV-**

I walked in HQ nervously; Josh had his arm around me which I was happily relaxed into.

"Hey, we're back." Aneisha smiled.

Everyone turned round, looking at Josh and I. We were most defiantly alive.

"Keri…" Dan began and stood up.

Josh smiled at me and put his arm next to mine.

I nodded gratefully; Josh was so kind and caring. One of the most amazing people I knew.

To be honest, my feelings for Dan burnt when Zoe arrived.

"Keri…I'm so sorry." He apologised.

"I know, I'm sorry too, Dan." I sighed.

Dan walked up to me, with a nervous look on his face.

I turned towards Josh, who looked a bit scared and worried what stunt he was going to pull.

"Wait, where's Zoe?" I asked.

Just after I said that, Zoe hurried into HQ.

"Ah, there she is." I smiled.

Zoe didn't really bother me anymore; I don't think Dan did either.

Stella and Frank were both holding hands and cuddling together, so cute!

Aneisha and Tom embraced either and held hands.

I reached out for Josh's hand, which he placed in mine carefully and nervously.

"Wait, you two?!" Dan spluttered.

He turned to Josh and did something that none of us expected.

Dan punched Josh right on the nose, probably breaking it and carried on punching him.

"Dan!" I shouted and pulled him away from Josh.

Josh's nose was bleeding badly, and he looked terrified.

"Josh, it's okay." I said, he nodded nervously.

Only Alex and I knew about his past. No one else, not even MI9.

"He deserved it!" Dan shouted.

"He didn't, Dan!" I answered.

He looked at me, horrified and hurt.

"You're picking him, over me? Keri, you're better than this." Dan muttered.

"I'm not picking anyone, Dan." I answered.

I pulled Josh up and checked if he was okay.

I passed him a tissue for his nose.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Dan asked him angrily.

"Because I'm not like my parents." He answered.

Jesus…I didn't expected that to come out of him mouth. In fact, I expected him to stay silent.

"Huh?" Dan asked.

"I don't fight people; I'm more of a runner. My parents were nasty. It's a long story and I'm not really prepared to explain it." He sighed.

"Don't worry, you don't have to explain." I whispered to him and then smiled.

He nodded and smiled back, he looked a lot more relaxed.

"Anyway, I need to go home now. I'll see you guys later." I said, breaking the awkward silence.

I heard Frank and Stella calling my name but I ignored them and carried on out of HQ and back home.

**-Keri's House, Keri's POV-**

I was at home, alone. Angel was at a friend's house for a sleepover so I was left alone.

I was deep in my thoughts until someone knocked on the door.

I walked up to the door and opened it slowly. Dan was standing in the doorway.

"Keri, can we talk?" He asked.

"I guess so," I sighed and opened the door, allowing Dan to come inside the house.

"Keri, I should never have hit Josh. The thought of you and him together makes me feel jealous." Dan apologised.

"Wait, you think Josh and I are an item?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"No, we're best friends." I laughed.

"Oh. Sorry." Dan sighed.

"Hey, it's fine." I smiled.

"Actually, it's kind of cute that you're jealous." I added.

Dan smiled at me.

"Oh really?" He laughed.

There was an awkward silence.

"Keri, listen. All those times I told you I loved you, I lied." Dan sighed.

I nodded sadly.

"But." Dan began.

"But?" I asked him.

"But, when they said you were dead. I felt a part of me die too," Dan said.

"Are you being serious?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dan answered.

I hugged him tightly. I never wanted to let him go.

"I love you, Keri Summers." He smiled.

"I love you too, Daniel Morgan." I grinned.

This time, I was dead serious.

**Well, okay. You can shoot me now. I didn't put Frella in. You can shoot me/kill me. I'm really sorry. Frella will be in the next chapter, I pinky promise! Hope you enjoyed it and my arm is better! **

**Hannah Xx**


	11. Secrets

**Hey guys, so today I have a bit of a twist for you guys. This will eventually build up. Frella will be in this chapter. But there will be a twist in relationships too. Enjoy! **

**-MIHigh HQ, Keri's POV, 3 Weeks Later-**

"We have some news." Stella announced.

Aneisha and I glanced at each other, it looked pretty serious.

"Last night, MI9 found a body last night." Frank said.

I held my breath and my heart skipped a beat. Please don't be Zoe's. She had been missing for two weeks.

"We have some bad news. Zoe was found dead in an alley." Stella announced sadly.

That was it, I blacked out and plunged into darkness.

**-MIHigh HQ, Dan's POV-**

Keri landed on the floor, cold out. I rushed forward to her but all I could think about was Zoe.

"Keri, Keri can you hear me?" Frank asked and knelt beside her.

She didn't respond, Keri didn't like Zoe. But I think it was the other way round. Zoe really didn't like Keri but told me that Keri was bullying her.

"Keri, come on." I said.

She awoke, around 10 minutes later. We were really worried.

"Wow, what just happened?" She asked in her normal attitude.

"You fainted." Frank replied softly.

"Okay." Keri replied.

"You remember what Frank said before that, right?" I asked.

She nodded sadly and looked to the floor.

I took her hand and kissed it softly.

"We'll be okay." I smiled forcefully.

She nodded but I knew she didn't believe me.

"I'm going upstairs to breath for a minute." Keri sighed and walked into the elevator. I quickly followed her.

**-Saint Hearts, Dan's POV-**

We walked outside, it was completely deserted as they were on a trip.

"Keri." I said sternly.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Zoe told me everything, you might as well fess up to Frank and Stella." I said.

"What?" Keri asked.

"You bullied Zoe, and then you killed her," I assumed.

"What kind of sick person would kill their sister?!" Keri said sternly.

"You were jealous of her, Keri." I said.

"Oh, okay. While we're on the subject. You two were making out behind school." She said.

Oh, I kept my mouth shut then.

"Dan, we are done. Never again. You can stuff your relationship up your arse as far as I care." She cried angrily.

"I never bullied Zoe, I wouldn't do that." She added.

"You should have been murdered, not Zoe." I muttered.

"What?" She cried.

"You should have been murdered, not Zoe!" I shouted.

Her face dropped. She grabbed her school bag and ran out the school gates. I'm going to have fun telling Frank this one.

"Keri!" I called after her, but she didn't reply.

**-KORPS HQ, Zoe's POV-**

Two weeks, still nothing. I'm so annoyed that Dan hasn't come to rescue me yet. He was going to dump Keri, well. I think he was after kissing me behind the school.

Argh, stuck in a cells as small as a Rabbit's cage. Great.

If you can hear me Dan, help me. Please.

**-Around Town, Keri's POV, The Next Day-**

I was walking around town, earphones in and listening to my playlist and ignoring my phone going off twenty-four-seven.

I walked into the corner shop, and Josh and Alex were there.

"Keri! We've been looking for you." Alex said worriedly.

I pulled my earphones out of my ears and started talking to them.

"I'm fine, just getting some stuff for Angel." I answered.

"Well, you're not in school?" Josh suggested.

"Neither are you." I smiled.

He grinned and stuck his tongue out as my jokingly.

"Anyway, why aren't you guys in?" I asked.

"Oh, we're bucking MI9. Dan was being horrible about us behind our backs so we decided to worry them." Alex sighed.

"Dan said something horrible to me yesterday so I ended it with him." I agreed.

"What did he say?" Josh asked.

"He said I should have died, not Zoe." I sighed.

Alex and Josh stared at me, their mouths practially reaching the floor.

"He's such an arsehole!" Josh said.

"I couldn't agree with you more, then apprentally Tom caught Dan and Zoe kissing behind school. And Dan threatened Tom so he would keep quiet." I said.

"We should just go into school for the hell of it." Alex laughed.

"Yeah, why not?" I agreed.

**-Saint Hearts, Keri's POV-**

We walked through the school gates in our normals clothes as we didn't have to wear uniform.

"Hey, Josh. Do you have any bubblegum?" I asked him.

He handed me a piece of bubblegum and I popped it in my mouth.

"Gobby." Josh laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Keri, don't. You're only encouraging him." Alex grinned.

We turned round the corner, Aneisha, Tom and Dan were standing by my locker.

"Excuse me, can I get to my locker?" I asked.

They all turned round and stared at me in shock.

"Wow, she's being polite. What's wrong with that?" Alex asked them.

They moved and I managed to get my school bag out of my locker and stuff a couple of things in it.

"Cheers." I thanked them, but Dan put a hand on my shoulder.

"Where have you been?" He asked sternly.

"I had to look after Angel as she had a late day at school today but I'm here now. Why would you care after what you said yesterday?" I said.

"What did he say?" Aneisha asked worriedly.

"I think it's better you find out from him." Josh said.

Dan stared at him angrily.

"Josh's right." I agreed.

He looked at me, I wasn't scared of him.

"Come on then, tell them. We haven't got all day." I said.

Dan shook his head.

"Okay then, I will." I said.

"No, don't! I didn't mean it!" Dan protested.

"He said, and I quote 'You should have been murdered, not Zoe'" I said openly.

"Did you seriously say that?" Aneisha asked him sternly.

"No, you know what Keri's like. She twists everything," Dan protested.

"Actually Dan, she doesn't." Tom disagreed.

"Wow, to think I thought you used to care about me. What happened it you?" I said, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Everything." Dan grunted.

"You, sir. Are an arsehole." Josh said.

"And you, sir. Are annoying." Dan said angrily.

"Dude, Keri is amazing. If you don't like her, it's your loss. You are too self indulged to see that." Josh replied.

"Well then, why don't you be with her?!" Dan said furiously.

"Because we are nothing more than best friends. And being in a relationship would ruin it." Josh answered.

"Friendzone, sorry Josh," I grinned.

"Nah, it's cool." Josh laughed.

**-MIHigh HQ, Frank's POV-**

I was sitting at a computer, waiting for a response from Keri. I was worried about her, what if she's hurt?

"Frank?" Stella asked.

"Hey, Stell. Sorry, I'm kind of lost in my thoughts." I smiled.

"You looked it." She laughed.

"Keri's missing." I sighed.

"She'll turn up, you know what she's like." Stella said reasurringly.

She walked over and sat on a chair beside me and faced me,

"She'll be okay, she can stand up for herself." Stella smiled.

I kissed her gently on the lips.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." I smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd manage." She grinned and kissed me.

**-Saint Hearts, Keri's POV-**

I sat on a bench outside, listening to music on my own.

"Keri." Josh smiled and jogged up to me.

"Hey." I grinned and stood up.

"Listen, what Dan said. It wasn't right." Josh said,

"It's true though," I sighed.

"Don't say that, you're beautiful Keri. Amazing and funny. Any guy who says that is completely stupid." Josh said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," Josh asked.

I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks," I said thankfully.

**Do you think those two should be together? Hope you enjoyed the Frella, and I should be able to update by Tuesday? Maybe a little earlier. Hopefully.**

**Hannah Xx**


	12. Signals

**Hey Guys, this is carrying on from where we left off. But first, I wanna get something straight. There will be Deri in the future, because this specific storyline I have in mind has a lot of chemisty and confict. Sort of a love triangle in a way. For everyone (Apart from Frank and Stella, but that can be arranged) So, I hope you're enjoying your week as I'm enjoying mine (Especially the weather) Enjoy this chapter!**

**-Saint Hearts, Keri's POV-**

"I'm serious, Keri. ANY guy that dumps you, is stupid." Josh smiled as we faced eachother.

"I'm having a hard time believing you." I doubted.

"Do you want me to prove it?" He asked.

"Seriously?" I laughed.

He grinned at me.

"Dan's an idoit, he'll realise what he's missing sooner or later." Josh grinned.

"Haha, Dan? Realising? I don't think so." I laughed.

"I'm sure he will, I just don't know how we're all supposed to work with him." He sighed.

"Speaking of that, I better talk to Frank and Stella." I said.

"Yep, me too." Josh agreed.

**-MIHigh Base, Josh's POV-**

I can't tell Keri that I love her, she'll freak. But I love her, not just as a friend but as something more. She'd say no.

Argh, all these thoughts are making my head spin.

"Frank." Keri began.

Stella and Frank turned around, and stared at us, half relieved, half annoyed.

"Keri, Josh." Frank sighed in relief.

"Sorry, we had to deal with some...Issues." I lied.

Keri nodded in agreement.

"What sort? The sort where you don't answer your phone?" Stella suggested angrily.

"Stella, it was something Dan said." Keri sighed.

"What did he do this time?" Frank asked seriously.

"Just said something stupid. That's all." Keri sighed.

"We need you 100 percent here or not at all." Stella said to us sternly.

"Well, I guess I need a break then." I sighed.

Keri looked at me.

"I'm not sure being an agent is good for me." I said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Keri asked me.

"As in, I can't deal with my parents and this at the same time. It's too much drama." I sighed.

Frank and Stella didn't know about my parents. Oh shit, time to come out.

"What about your parents, Josh?" Frank asked.

I stayed silent, I've known them for what? 3-4 weeks. I know nothing about them or anything.

"Josh, they can help you. You can trust them." Keri said to me and placed her hand in mine.

"My parents beat me..." I said.

"Josh, that's not all of it." Keri interuppted.

"What else?" Stella asked, she looked concerned. That was a surprise.

"They both also...work for KORPS." I sighed.

Frank and Stella stared at me in shock, they were both speechless.

"This is why I don't tell anyone." I sighed and stormed out, Keri chasing me.

**-Saint Hearts, Josh's POV-**

"Josh, wait!" Keri called.

I turned and she looked at my sympathetically.

"They can help you." She smiled.

"They can't, if my parents work for KORPS. They'll fire me." I whispered.

"They won't, I know they trust you, Josh. I do." Keri grinned and hugged me tightly. I could have stayed there forever.

"The thing is Keri, I can't betray my parents. Not anymore." I sighed and sat down on the nearest bench.

She sat next to me.

"Listen, Josh. If they beat you, they're not real parents. That I know is true. I look after my own little sister because of it." Keri explained.

"I still love them, Keri. They never used to be like this." I sighed.

"What were they like then, Josh?" She asked.

"They were nice, they didn't drink, take drugs or any stuff like that. We were a family. We went swimming, did family stuff, you know? Well, then my actual mum died in a car crash, my dad was never the same. So he married a drug taking, alcholic skank. In otherwise, my step mum." I explained.

"I thought she was your actual mum?" Keri asked.

"No, my mum died in a car crash when I was 11." I sighed sadly.

I stood up and Keri faced me.

"Look, they don't deserve a son so amazing and awesome." Keri blushed.

"Not to mention sexy." I laughed.

She stood up and faced me properly.

"Not to mention sexy." Keri agreed with a grin.

She hugged me tightly and stopped the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Keri." I smiled.

"You'd find a way, I'm sure." Keri grinned.

Just as we were hugging, Dan walked over to us. Glaring angrily.

"Oh, I see you've moved on already." He said furiously.

"Knock it off, Dan." I sighed.

"Oh, something getting to you?" Dan jeered.

"No." I answered honestly.

"Keri, come on. You seriously want him more than me?" Dan asked.

"If you're going to make me choose, it will be Josh." Keri replied.

"Keri...Come on." Dan begged.

She glanced at me sadly, I shrugged at her signalling it was her choice.

"You have no idea what Josh is going through, so I suggest you back off and leave us both alone. For good." She said sternly.

"Keri...Don't do this, don't cut me off. I'm sorry!" Dan pleaded, he was actually crying.

"I'm sorry Dan, I've had to forgive you too many times." Keri sighed.

"Would you rather I was with Zoe then?" Dan asked seriously.

"I can't answer that, Dan. Not now." Keri answered honestly.

"Kiss him, then. I know he likes you." Dan said sadly.

"What?!" Keri said.

"Kiss him, prove to me there is nothing between you two. If you kiss, and it means nothing. Nothing is going on." Dan explained.

She looked at me, worried and slightly scared.

I shrugged at her.

"We can't do that." Keri sighed.

"Why?" Dan asked sadly.

"Because if I kiss him, something will happen between us." Keri answered.

I looked at her, confused.

"I can't kiss him, because I do like him as a friend. And if we kiss, it'll be all awkward." Keri confessed.

I nodded in agreement, but really. I wanted to kiss her, but I couldn't tell her that.

Keri walked over to Dan and whispered something to him.

She then walked over to me and faced me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm probably about to do something I'm going to regret. You're going to have to trust me, okay?" Keri instructed.

"Yeah, but what..." I began, before I had finished the sentence, Keri's lips attached with mine. We lingered for a couple of seconds. It felt amazing, I wish it meant something to her. But clearly it didn't as we pulled away seconds later.

"There, done." Keri said to Dan.

I was a little bit confused as why she had done it, but I walked away awkwardly, leaving Keri and Dan to whatever they needed to sort out.

**-Saint Hearts, Tom's POV-**

Josh walked past Aneisha and I awkwardly, he looked really shaken up and dazed.

"He doesn't look good." I pointed out.

"I seems okay, it's Alex I don't like." Aneisha sighed.

"Why? She's awesome?" I asked.

"She just seems really weird." Aneisha replied.

"We get on fine." I said.

"That's because you are both nerds." Aneisha joked.

"Well, that is rude." I grinned.

I hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"You know how much I love you, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I love you too, Tom." She smiled.

I kissed her gently on the lips and then quickly broke away as our communicators went off.

"Argh, I expect a longer kiss later." I smiled.

**-MIHigh Base, Tom's POV-**

Aneisha and I walked into HQ and saw Dan, Alex and Keri looking extremely worried.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We've lost all communication with Josh." Alex said worriedly.

"This is exactly how we lost Zoe," Keri said.

"So, have you guys traced his communicator?" I asked and jumped to a computer.

"We can't seem to track it." Alex answered and started rapidly typing on the computer next to me.

"The last time his communicator was on?" I asked.

Alex stayed quiet for a minute.

"Here," She said pointed at the screen.

"That looks like..." Dan began.

"KORPS HQ, I should have known." Keri sighed and ran into the elevator.

"Neish, Dan. Go with Keri, bring Josh back safely." I instructed.

They nodded and ran to the elevator and left. Leaving Alex and I on our own.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No, not really." She answered.

"You know Josh really well, don't you." I said.

"Yep, Keri and I are the only people he trusts." She replied.

"Why you and Keri?" I questioned.

"We were then we he was going through tough times. Like his mum when she died." Alex sighed.

"Wait, his mum died?" I said.

"Yeah, he was really close to her. He didn't text, call or anything for around a month. Keri and I were so worried about him." She sighed.

"So, what happened when you finally saw him?" I asked.

"You really like asking questions, don't you?" She smiled.

"I like to know it all." I laughed.

"Well, there was a lot of questions and a lot of hugging. This time, he could be in real danger. We knew he was with his dad, this time, we don't know where he is." Alex explained, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

I could see the pain in her eyes, she looked so hurt.

"He'll be fine, I promise." I promised.

"You don't know that, if he is with KORPS. Who knows what they would have done to him now?" Alex sobbed.

I stood up and pulled Alex into a hug, letting her tears fall into my shoulder.

"He'll be okay, he's a tough cookie." I smiled.

"Hey I just forgot..." Aneisha began and walked into HQ and saw Alex and I hugging.

"Oh, you really do cheat twice!" Aneisha cried angrily.

"What? No!" I answered honestly.

She shook her head in anger, picked something off of the table and dissapeared.

"Well, that could have gone a little bit better?" Alex suggested.

"Just a tad." I agreed.

**What's going to happen to Josh? Will Aneisha forgive Tom? All to be revealed in the next chapter which might not be up for a while as I have sports awards and shit like that. (Argh) But there will be an update soon. **

**Hannah Xx**


	13. The Great Escape

**Dear Guys,**

**I'm sorry this is a late update, I was planning to update a lot sooner than this, but something happened. My cat sadly got hit by a car and was killed. I have been really upset resently and I know this isn't an excuse so I'm really sorry. It's been a pretty tough week for me so I'm not really myself. Next week will be a hard week for me too as all of my friends are going to Wales for the week and leaving me on my own, I'm going to feel alone. So I might be a little late updating. I'm so sorry for the late update and I hope you can forgive me. It is my own fault my friends are leaving me but I have to deal with it. Anyway, enough about me, enjoy this chapter as it might be the last one for a while :/ **

**-KORPS HQ, Keri's POV-**

When Aneisha finally caught up with her, she looked really upset and angry. Which wasn't very good, not good at all.

"What's up, Neish?" I asked.

"Nothing." She answered, I knew she was lieing but I didn't say anything.

"Tom, we're here." I whispered into my communicator.

"Right, enter with caution." Tom ordered.

I nodded and placed the communicator back into my pocket.

"We have to be uber-careful." I whispered.

"Duh." Dan said sarcastically, oh my god. He was pissing me off so much.

"Dan, being sarcastic is not going to help us find Josh," I said, trying to control my anger.

"Oh, come on Keri. Let's face it, you're the only one who likes him." He said.

"Well, then. Why are you trying to save him?" I asked.

"Good point, why am I here?" He said angrily and stormed off.

"I'll go after him." Aneisha sighed and ran after Dan.

"And then there was one." I sighed and examined the door.

I found something, some kind of code.

I typed it in on the key pad and the door magically opened.

I turned around, Aneisha and Dan were still talking by the look of it.

I turned back and stepped into the darkness. It felt like I was Luke Skywalker in Star Wars. (No, I've never seen it but Tom bangs on about it so much)

It was so strange, everything was practically white and red.

I stared at practically everything, which is how I got caught.

"K3R1!" A guard called and pushed me onto my knees.

Shit, shit. What do I do?

"Who's that? What are you talking about?" I asked hopefully.

"We know it's you, it wouldn't have let you in unless you are the vessel." The guard smiled evilly.

He went through my pockets, snapped my MI9 and communicator.

"What do you want, anyway?" I asked.

"Well, to transfer your mind, of course." He smiled evilly.

A lump came to my throat.

They walked me over to a cell and threw me inside and locked it.

Another girl was sitting in the cell next to me, she looked pretty calm.

"You're not escaping this time, trust me. I tried." She sighed.

"Huh?" I asked.

"There is no way you're escaping. They have camera's on every edge practically." She repeated.

"What's your name?" I asked and shuffled closer to the edge of my cell.

"Anna." She answered.

"What's yours?" She added.

"Keri." I sighed.

"Are you looking for someone called Josh?" She asked.

"Yes, you know him?" I asked in a tone of panic.

"Yeah, I came looking for him. I haven't seen him since. He's like a brother to me." She answered.

"That makes two of us." I smiled.

"He did mention a Keri. And someone called Alex?" She suggested.

"Yeah, Alex is my best mate." I grinned.

"So, how do we get out of here?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"I don't know, I tried breaking the window but they caught me just before I got out." She sighed.

"I have an idea, do you have anything electrical and a pencil?" I asked as I remembered Tom showing me how to make a communicator.

She nodded and slipped a MP3 player and a pencil through the holes of the cage.

I rewired it and then managed to get a little bit of signal.

"Hello?" I voice came through the communicator.

"Neish, I need help." I said.

"Keri? Where the hell are you?!" Aneisha asked in worry.

"Stuck in KORPS HQ, listen, I need help." I said.

"What do you need?" She asked.

I explained what I needed and why.

"On it." Aneisha smiled.

I was about to say something but I lost all of my signal.

"Great." I sighed.

I scrolled through the music, just someone or something called Black Veil Brides.

"Black Veil Brides?" I asked.

"You know them?" She answered.

"No." I sighed.

"They're heavy metal and rock. Pretty awesome but you probably like One Direction or Union J." Anna sighed.

"One Direction, yes. Union J, yes." I agreed with a smile.

We stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Where is Josh?" I asked.

"I don't know, I saw him briefly going into the torture room." She sighed sadly.

"Wait, torture room?" I panicked.

"He'll be easily dead by now, especially as his parents work for KORPS." Anna said sadly, tears rolling down her pale white face.

"There has to be a way out alive, right?" I worried.

She shook her head.

"The only way Josh could be alive is a saviour miracle. And I don't see that happening." She sighed.

"We've lost him?" I asked.

"We've Lost It All." She sighed.

I scrolled through the songs by Black Veil Brides, Lost It All.

"That's a song." I said.

"Yep, one that I will always remember." Anna said, smiling in her memories.

I played the song from the MP3 player, it wasn't very loud, but it was loud enough.

"This is how depressed I am right now." She sighed.

There was a loud bang and I turned the MP3 off.

"Keri!?" Aneisha shouted.

Anna and I exchanged looks and ran to our cell doors.

"Over here!" We both shouted.

Dan, Aneisha, Tom, Alex, Frank and Stella ran round the corner.

"Keri, thank god!" Alex sighed in relief.

Dan reached to touch the cell door.

"Don't touch the door, it's electric." Anna warned.

Dan rolled his eyes, touched the door and was blown backwards.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Anna sighed.

"Who are you?" Stella asked.

"Anna, I was in here a couple of weeks before Keri." Anna introduced.

"Anna what?" Dan asked and leapt to his feet.

"Anna Dupre." Anna smiled.

They all looked at her closely.

"Hey, I don't have a criminal record." She protested.

"Can we get out of here please?" I suggested.

"Well, how?" Dan asked.

"Well, genius. You could just use the guards keys that are hung up in the room next door?" Anna suggested. I was beginning to like her even more now.

"Right..." Dan said.

Anna looked at me with a grin, she was enjoying Dan's stupidity.

I passed her MP3 player back to her, it had a little bit of battery in it.

"Thanks," She smiled.

A couple of minutes later, they busted the door open and I ran out and noticed they were leaving Anna.

"Hang on, are we getting Anna?" I asked.

"Keri, we don't have time." Frank sighed.

"No, I'm not leaving her." I protested.

"Keri, you've known her for five minutes!" Dan said angrily.

"If it was any of you, I'd stay. It's only fair I stay with her." I said.

Stella nodded and they busted the door open.

We all heard a scream. Anna and I looked at each other.

"Josh!" We said in unison and ran round the corner.

We turned at looked at the torture room door, sure enough. Josh was in there, but he didn't look alive.

We banged the door down and ran to Josh.

"Josh, can you hear me?" I asked and checked his pulse.

"Uuh... Oww." He said.

"He's fine." Anna smiled.

I hauled Josh onto my shoulders and then saw an auburn haired girl, quite pale. It looked like Zoe.

I put Josh down and walked over to "Zoe".

"Keri..." She muttered.

"Zoe." I sighed in relief and helped her stand up and face the light.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I think so." She answered.

"But you are dead?" I asked.

"Well, clearly not." Zoe said.

I hauled Josh back on my shoulders and walked out of the room, Zoe and Anna followed me.

We finally reached the others again, they looked puzzled.

"Zoe?" Frank asked.

"Yes." She answered.

They all stayed silent, I felt it was up to me to break it.

"Hey, shouldn't we get out of here?" I suggested.

"Err. Yeah." Frank answered.

"Right then." I said and started walking towards the exit.

And of course, it was crawling with KORPS guards.

"There, V95, K3R1 and AL3X!" One of them called.

They ran at us and grabbed Zoe, Alex and I.

"Why take Alex?" I asked.

"Alex is one too. And she is incredibly good at acting." The guard snarled.

"Wh..What?" I asked.

"She works with us, made by us. A total killing machine." He grinned evilly.

My eyes widened and a lump came to my throat, she was working with KORPS this whole time, and I didn't figure it out. Wow, worst spy every.

"Well, then. You're going to have fun getting us." I smiled and elbowed the guard in the stomach.

He instantly let me go and I kicked him backwards into the wall and fell to the floor.

Zoe were still secured by the guards.

"Let her go." I said.

"What are you going to do?" He snarled.

"This." I smiled and kicked and loose pipe into his head and he was completely knocked out.

"Keri..." Alex began.

"Don't even go there, Alex. I don't even know who you are anymore." I said and helped Josh onto his feet.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Much better." He grinned.

"Right, let's get out of here." I said as we all barged our way to the exit with Anna.

We were finally outside, everyone seemed happy. I just lost my best friend, nobody cares.

"Keri?..." Dan asked.

"What?" I answered.

"I'm sorry about Alex, I had no idea." He sighed.

"Neither did I." I agreed and walked over to Anna.

"Thank you." She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"It's all part of the job." I grinned.

"Keri!" Josh called and ran up to me.

"You look okay now." I smiled.

"It was the look of your beautiful face." He laughed.

"Well, everyone likes to wake up to it." I joked.

"Oh, totally." He laughed.

I was about to say something when we heard Frank.

"Where's Stella?!" He called.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took me so long. I might be able to update this week. I don't know. **

**Hannah Xx**


	14. Cheats and Liars

**Hiya Guys! I'm feeling a lot better now. The incident that happened last week gave me more confidence to achieve. So, In October, I will be singing Ghost by Ella Henderson and I've got a solo. I'm freaking terrified and it's all the way in October? So Yeah, enjoy this chapter. Carrying on from where we left off BTW ;) :)**

**Outside KORPS HQ, Keri's POV-**

"What?" I asked.

"Stella, where is she?" Frank worried.

We looked back, Stella was being dragged back by around three KORPS agents.

Frank and I ran to the doors, the gap small enough for me to fit through. I crawled underneath and nearly got my fingers trapped as the door sealed. Of course, KORPS now had Stella and I.

"Keri!" A scream came from behind the door, the KORPS agents were surrounding me.

"I'm sorry." I cried as I was plunged into darkness.

**-Outside KORPS HQ, Dan's POV-**

"Keri!" I called and punched the door to try and make it open.

"Frank, what do we do?" Aneisha asked.

"We do what we do best, be a spy." Josh said and started climbing the gaps in the wall and managed to reach an open window.

"Well, are you coming or not?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered and tried to climb the wall, It completely failed and I fell.

"Well done, genius." Anna mocked and she tried climbing the wall. SHE managed to climb it and jumped the through the open window.

"What, how come she isn't a spy and she can climb a wall?!" I complained.

"That's the way life works, Dan." Aneisha sighed.

"Look, Josh and Anna, find Stella and Keri and then contact us. Aneisha, throw your communicator to Anna so she can communicate." Frank instructed.

Aniesha nodded and threw her communicator to Anna who successfully caught it in one hand.

"Be careful, do NOT get caught." Frank said.

Anna and Josh nodded in unison and dissapeared into the darkness.

"Frank, what do WE do?" I asked.

"I don't know." Frank sighed.

"What if they die?!" I panicked.

"I don't know!" Frank repeated.

Tom started walking out of the gates.

"Tom, mate. Where are you going?" I called.

He ignored me and carried on walking until we couldn't see him.

"Where's he going?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Dan, you're his best mate. You've got have some idea of where he is!" Aneisha called in worry.

"What? He's your shitty boyfriend!" I said angrily.

"Hey, you're the one one you threatened to smash his face in if he told Keri about you and Zoe snogging behind the school. To mention behind, BEHIND KERI'S BACK!" Aneisha shouted furiously.

Zoe's face went red with embarrassment, mine did too.

"Dan, you have no idea what a shitty boyfriend is. Tom IS NOT one. If you think he is, you should have a look in the mirror mate. You snogged Zoe behind Keri's back, and you never told her, she ended up finding it out from other people. Dan. HAVE A FUCKING GOLD STAR BECAUSE I COULDN'T GIVE A SHIT!" Aneisha shouted.

"Well, at least he's hot..." Zoe muttered. Aneisha must have heard.

"Really, we used to be best friends, Zoe. What happened to you?" Aneisha said, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"You replaced me with Keri, simple as that. So, just getting my revenge." Zoe said with a evil smile.

"Well, at least I'm loyal." Tom said from behind us.

"Wow, where did you go?" I asked.

"Somewhere to think." He answered and ran up to Aneisha and put his arm around her.

"Can you see how much you are pushing her? Because I can." Tom sighed.

"Typical, pick the girls side." I muttered.

"What do you expect me to do? Take the side of a self indulged, cheating prick? No, I don't think so." Tom answered.

Without me thinking, my fist hit his nose and he was lying on the floor, bleeding.

"Dan!" Frank shouted and held me back from attacking Tom and making his injuries worse.

Just after that, Stella, Keri, Josh and Anna appeared around the corner. How the hell did they get there?

"Stella, thank god!" Frank sighed in relief as Stella ran into his arms.

"I was so worried about you." Frank said and kissed Stella's forehead.

I ran over to Keri.

"Keri," I sighed in relief.

"Forget it, Dan. I heard everything, you arse." Keri said.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude, half of the street could hear you." Josh said.

I stepped closer and then heard a little ping.

"What the..." Josh began.

Suddenly everything exploded and sent us all flying int different directions.

**Okay, I know that's a little short. But, I am so busy with rehearsals at the moment I thought I should squeeze a little update. I'm really sorry it's short. Anyway, about Anna. Do you think she should replace Alex? Please review your thoughts :)**

**Hannah Xx**


	15. Explosion

**Hey Guys, This week has been so good, rehearsals with probably my best mates. I hadn't really got to know them. This week, we have grown so close. I hope you guys enjoy this and they may be a few twists... Enjoy :)**

**-The Explosion, Josh's POV-**

I woke up with a ringing noise in my head. A massive headache and pieces of rubble floating around in the wind.

I couldn't move, everything was dead. I was sure I was.

"Josh?" Frank asked weakly.

I tried to speak, but no noise came out of my mouth.

"Come on, you need to try and get up." He coughed.

I could feel my eyes getting heavy, this wasn't going to end well...

**-The Explosion, Frank's POV-**

"No, come on Josh!" I begged and placed a spypod on his chest.

His heart rate was dropping rapidly.

It eventually reached 0. He was **gone**. (**Expecting that? Hopefully not :D**)

The smoke was clearing, Stella was lying on the ground, she looked dead to the whole world.

"Stella." I breathed and ran over to her, checking her pulse.

"Frank." She coughed.

I held her head in my hands and kissed her forehead gently.

"It's okay, Stell. I'm here." I said softly.

"Are you okay?" She asked, she seemed to be okay.

"Me? I'm fine." I answered.

"That's why there is a massive cut across your forehead and it's bleeding?" She suggested.

"Ignore it, I was more worried about you." I answered.

She brought my face to hers and kissed me soflty.

"That is why I love you, Frank London." She smiled.

"I love you too, Stella Knight. And I always will." I replied and kissed her gently on her cheek.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"I...Don't know. I found Josh...But..." I began.

"But what, Frank?" She asked.

"It's too late, his injuries were too bad. I couldn't save him." I said, trying to hold the tears in.

She covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"I'm sorry." I said.

I turned round, Zoe and Keri were sitting by a crate.

I ran forward to them.

"Keri, Zoe. Are you two alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine, you need to worry about Keri." Zoe said, gritting her teeth in pain.

"Stella, we need an MI9 ambulance." I said.

Stella nodded and quickly scrambled to find her phone to call an ambulance.

"What's wrong with Keri?" I asked.

"She can't hear me or see me, she can't move, I had to pull her over here." Zoe said.

I felt for a pulse, it was weakening by the second.

She opened her eyes weakly, she looked like she was in so much pain.

"Josh..." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Keri." I said.

Her eyes widened.

"He's...gone?" She stammered.

"No..." A voice came from behind me, it was Josh! (**Hehe, sorry. Had to do it :D**)

He limped over to Keri and I and held Keri's hand.

"Hey, sunshine. What's up?" He grinned.

"Nothing much." Keri coughed.

"Ha, clearly." He smiled.

I stepped back and helped Zoe to stand up.

"Josh, I'm really sorry. About everything." Keri began.

"Hey, ssh! You haven't done anything. You are my best friend, and I love you for everything and anything you do," He smiled.

"About the kiss, Dan pushed me into it." Keri said.

"Wait, what kiss?" I asked.

"It's a long story. I'll explain later, Frank." Josh laughed.

"Anyway, I know. It's okay." Josh smiled.

"Josh, I want you to answer this truthfully. What did the kiss mean to you?" Keri asked.

"A lot. To be honest." Josh sighed.

I raised my eyebrow at Keri, she shrugged.

"Don't look at me like that, it scares me." Keri said.

"I think it scares everyone." I laughed.

"Ambulance is on it's way." Stella said and walked over to me and gripped my hand softly.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back and kissed her cheek.

"I never want to lose you." I added in a whisper.

"You never will." She smiled and kissed me softly and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Eww!" Keri joked.

Stella and I pulled away, laughing.

"Well, we are adults, Keri." Stella laughed.

"I know, it's just...Ergh..." Keri smiled.

"Stella, Frank?" Someone coughed, it sounded like...Tom.

"Tom?" I said.

He walked over to us, covered in rubble and blood.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so." He answered.

"Keri, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Keri smiled.

"Josh?" He asked.

"I'm fine, now." Josh smiled at Keri, it was so obvious that he liked her. But Keri being Keri, she didn't know that.

"Wait, where's Aneisha, Anna and Dan?" I asked.

"I thought they were with you..." Tom said.

"No..." I answered.

Tom sat down on a crate, and put his head into his hands.

"What if he's dead?" He said.

"I don't know, Tom. Let's not think like that, okay?" I replied.

Tom's nose was still bloody after Dan punching him in the face, but if Dan is...dead. Tom is going to be in recovery in a long time.

"I'm going to look for Anna, Dan and Aneisha. Everyone else, stay here. That includes you too, Stella." I ordered.

They nodded and watched me walk off into the distance.

**-The Explosion, Dan's POV-**

I was awake and feeling, well. Okay.

Aneisha and Anna, Anna was okay, Aneisha. She wasn't moving.

I pulled her over to a crate and checked her pulse.

"Ah, Come on, Neish," I said, hoping a pulse would pop up.

I placed my half broken spy-pod on her chest, it was already at 0. The explosion had killed her.

I stepped back in shock.

"Shit...Holy shit..." I mumbled.

Frank saw me and came running over.

"Dan, are you alright?" He asked.

I stayed silent, I still hadn't processed what was going through my mind.

"Dan, where's Aneisha and Anna?" Frank questioned.

I put hand to my head, I had a pounding headache. Suddenly everything went black and I landed on the floor.

**-The Explosion, Frank's POV-**

Dan landed on the floor, completely unconcious. I suddenly knew what he was staring at, Aneisha. By the crates, she looked...dead.

"Aneisha!" I called and ran over to her.

I saw Dan's spy-pod on her chest, her heart-rate. Well, there wasn't one.

One of her eyes opened, but she had no heart-rate.

"Neish?" I asked.

"Oww." She mumbled.

"You've been in an accident, the ambulance is on it's way." I said.

"Wh...Where's Tom?" She asked.

"I'll go get him." I said.

She nodded weakly and I ran over to the others.

"Frank, have you found them?" Stella asked.

"Aneisha and Dan. Aneisha's hurt. Badly." I said.

Tom and Stella ran past me to find Aneisha and Dan.

"Neish, Neish it's Tom." Tom said and sat beside Aneisha.

She whispered something to him, I couldn't hear what she said.

**-The Explosion, Tom's POV-**

Aneisha shuffled closer to me, My heart skipped a beat. Worried what she was about to say.

"I love you, Tom." Aneisha whispered weakly.

"I love you too, Neish." I whispered back.

I couldn't express my emotions when she said that, I was so happy.

I faced her and kissed her softly, she put her arms around my neck which deeped the kiss. We broke away and smiled at eachother.

"That was perfect." She whispered to me.

"Why thank you." I laughed.

The ambulance pulled up and I gripped Aneisha's hand softly.

"You're going to hospital. I'll be with you, okay?" I said and kissed her hand.

She nodded at me.

"Tom, we still need to find Anna." Frank said.

"Yeah, she's right..." I began. I turned to see her shuffled up, with someone holding her and had a gun barrel to her head.

"Don't move, Tupper." A man said. He voice was deep and alarming.

"What? Who are you?" I asked.

"Who do you think?" He said in an annoyed tone.

I suddenly realised who it was, it felt like time had stopped all together.

"Dad. Let her go!" I said threateningly

"Who would you rather I shoot, your little friend or...you?" He asked and pointed the gun barrel towards me.

I plucked up the courage.

"Me." I announced.

Frank, Stella, Anna and Dan looked at me.

"Tom, don't do this. You don't even know me!" Anna protested.

"Anna's right!" Dan agreed weakly.

"Your choise, Thomas." My dad snarled.

I was about to speak, but Anna unlocked herself from my dad's grip and kicked the gun out of his hands.

He quickly ran to grab it but Anna held him to the ground.

"Well, anyone going to help me?" She asked with a smile.

Frank ran over to her and handcuffed him.

"Nice moves." Dan commented.

"What do you expect? Self defence, especially with all the bullies around." Anna laughed.

"Wait, bullies?" I asked, at least we had something in common.

"Yeah, it's all to do with the way I dress, music I listen to, shit like that really." She replied.

"They're stupid then," I said.

"Tell me about it." She laughed.

"I'm an MI9 agent. I clearly know how to pick locks." My dad snarled and picked up the gun.

"Frank, duck!" I shouted as the gun fired.

Frank ducked, just in time.

But I didn't.

The bullet pierced my chest, a through and through I believe.

I fell the ground as my vision faded.

**Hope you enjoyed that. Please review your thoughts/ideas. I'd love to hear some. :)**

**Hannah Xx**


	16. Hospital

**Hey Guys, I'm really sorry about this late update. I have been recently really caught up with my music work and I went to the Harry Potter Studios in London today too. Anyway, I finish school tomorrow so I will be able to update loads! :D But, at the start of September I can't update as I'm on holiday :(**

**-Frank's POV, The Hospital-**

I was pacing the corridors in worry, Tom had been shot, Aneisha hurt badly by the explosion and Keri had slipped into a coma when we weren't looking. Great, just what MI9 needed.

"Frank, could you stop doing that? It's making me nervous!" Dan protested, it was clear he was upset.

"Sorry Dan, I'm nervous too though," I replied.

"You should really be seen by a doctor, Dan." Stella advised.

"I'm not going anywhere, until I know Keri's okay." He said strongly.

"Dan, you could have a serious head injury." I said.

"Yeah, so could you. Your one still hasn't stopped bleeding yet." Dan sighed.

"I need to make sure everybody's okay first." I said.

"Then you understand why I'm refusing it too, then." Dan whispered.

I nodded in defeat, knowing I wasn't going to win this arguement.

I sat next to Stella and she held my hand.

"They'll be okay, Frank." She reasurred.

"Yeah..." I doubted in a whisper, making myself unheard.

Josh was sitting in silence in a couple seats away. His face was grey from rubble and there was a couple of cuts on his face.

"Josh?" I asked, glancing away from Stella.

He stayed silent, I don't think the fact of Keri slipping into a coma had processed in his mind.

Anna put her hand on his shoulder and squeeze it.

"She'll be okay, she's tough." She smiled.

Josh nodded weakly.

A nurse appeared, exiting the room Keri, Aneisha and Tom were being kept in.

"Any news?" I asked as she walked by us.

"The doctors are examining at the moment. They'll be with you as soon as they can." She said and carried on walking.

We waited 10 minutes, which felt like 10 hours before we got some news.

"Frank London?" A doctor asked me.

"Yes." I answered and looked up.

"There's good news...And bad news." He announced.

"The good news?" I asked.

"Aneisha has a broken arm but she is awake and well. We need to put cast on it and then she can be discharged. Thomas just needs stitching and he'll be fine." He answered.

"The bad?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Keri has suffered terrible injuries in her spine. It's going to need an operation to straighten it again. I need you to sign the permission form." The doctor replied.

"How risky is the operation?" I asked, I only just noticed how many questions I had asked.

"There is a 50 percent chance she'll make it through." He sighed.

"50 percent?" I asked in horror.

"There are all sorts of complications that could happen." He said.

I took a deep breath and looked over at Dan and Josh.

"I'll sign, for Dan and Josh." I announced.

The doctor handed me a clipboard and I signed the bottom of the paper.

"We'll get her in theatre as soon as we can." He smiled and walked off.

"Wait, can we see them?" I called.

He nodded and smiled.

We walked into the room silently, Aneisha and Tom were awake, but Keri wasn't.

Josh's hope in his face faded as he saw the tubes attached to Keri.

"Will she make it?" Josh asked.

**And at that, I shall leave it. I'm really sorry it's so short but I need to carry on with my music work. I've recently broken up with my boyfriend, he keeps on sending messages! It's sooo annoying! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Hannah Xx**


	17. Something Big

**Hey Guys, I'm really sorry for the lack of updates. To be honest, I haven't really being doing much. I screwed up the maths test I actually revised for and screwed my Geography project up. I'm not looking forward to Year 9. 101 reviews! I can't thank you guys enough! It's been amazing reading your views and comments on the story. I never thought I'd get that many! So thank you so much and we are getting really close to the end of the story. Please enjoy this chapter! :)**

**-Frank's POV, Hospital-**

"She'll be okay, I promise." I said reassuringly, but when I said that, it sounded like I was reassuring myself.

I sighed heavily, staring at Keri in coma. Hoping that she would magically wake up. That wasn't going to happen, sadly.

"Frank, are you okay?" Stella whispered and gripped my hand.

"I'm fine." I lied, I really wasn't.

I was thinking about what would happen if Keri died.

Josh and Dan would be desraught. They wouldn't be able to work for MI9 because they both would be reminded of Keri's death.

"I must ask, Dan. Why were you and Keri fighting?" I asked.

Dan swallowed nervously and looked at me.

"Well..." He began, he was sweating and going bright red.

"I need some air..." Zoe said and ran out of the room.

"Zoe?" I asked.

"Josh, can you explain?" I asked.

"Dan thought that Keri had killed Zoe, so he confronted her, the day she didn't come into school. Alex and I were in the shop getting some stuff as we weren't going in. We bumped into Keri, made a decision and walked back into school. We went to Keri's locker and Dan had a go at Keri and they ended up have a massive argument..." Josh began.

"Wait, you thought Keri killed Zoe?!" I interuppted.

"That's not all of it." Tom said.

"Wait, you know something too?" I questioned.

At this point, Dan was red with embarrasment and anger.

He glanced at Tom sharply, signalling something.

"No, Dan. I'm tired of hiding things." Tom said, and sat up.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What have we been missing?" Stella asked.

"God knows." I answered.

"I caught Dan kissing Zoe." Tom began

"Well, it can't be that bad." I interuppted.

"The thing is, he was going out with Keri at the time." Josh said.

I couldn't speak, I was speechless.

Stella and I must have missed so much, and this has clearly affected the way the team are working together.

I rubbed my eyes with tiredness and frustration.

"This is exactly why the code of conduct is there." Stella instructed.

"But it didn't stop you and Frank." Dan said.

"Frank and I were young and rebellious then. We know now, not to do it again." Stella said.

"Can you guys stop fighting?... It's horrible." Keri said, she sounded dazed and unhappy.

"Keri, it's nice to see you with us again." Stella smiled.

"I would say it's good to be back, but waking up to you all arguing isn't nice." Keri croaked.

Dan bowed his head in shame.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend, Dan?" Keri asked, signalling him to leave.

Dan left the room and shut the door silently.

"What happened between you two?" Stella asked.

"It's a long story..." Keri sighed.

"Keri, are you okay?" Anna asked.

"I don't know anymore." Keri sighed.

"Too many lies." She added.

"How about we tell nothing but the truth from now?" Josh suggested.

I nodded in agreement.

"Right, say something now if you have something to say." Josh instructed, he'd make a good leader one day.

"I have something to say." Anna announced.

"I haven't been truthfull at all. I'm an agent." She announced.

"What type of agent?" I asked in worry.

"I'm MI5, acting undercover." She answered.

"How are you MI5? You look about 15, 16 at the most?" Stella questioned.

"They created new technology. Some sort of aging thing. I went in undecover to find more about KORPS, to help MI9." She answered.

"So, who are you really?" Keri asked.

"I can't tell you. But KORPS are planning something." She replied.

"Planning what?" Stella asked.

"Something big." She answered

Stella looked at her.

"I can't tell you anymore. I have to go." She said swiftly and exited the room.

"Well. That was... Intresting?" Josh suggested with a smile.

"Most definatly." I agreed.

"Well, my best friend is a KORPS agent, and another girl I was growing close to, works for MI5." Keri sighed.

There was an awkward silence.

"Keri, something wrong?" Josh asked.

Keri was growing pale, she looked weak.

"Keri?" I asked in worry.

"Where's Angel?" She asked.

We all glanced at Stella. Something was up there.

"I've got a surprise for you." Stella smiled and opened the doors.

A little girl and a tall man entered the room.

"Keri!" The girl squealed and ran to Keri and hugged her tightly.

"Who's he?" I whispered to Stella.

"I managed to track down her dad. He's an MI5 agent as well. When Keri's mum realised, she wanted him out." Stella whispered with a smile.

"Keri, do you recognise him?" Stella asked.

Keri looked at him for a moment.

"You look like my dad...But I saw him when I was a baby." Keri said.

"Keri, meet your dad." Stella smiled.

**Aww! Happy endings! Don't you just love them? I should be able to squeeze another update in soon as its summer! But if not, please bare with me!**

**Thanks again for 101 reviews!**

**Hannah Xx**


	18. Author's Note (The Ending)

**Before you start reading this, this isn't a chapter. But if you were hoping it would be, you should probably continue reading.**

**So, Hey Guys.**

**So a couple of days ago I made a really difficult decision. You will probably hate me for it.**

**I have decided to stop doing FanFiction.**

**It appears that my grades aren't as fantastic as I hoped, I completely failed Year 8 and now I have to live with it throughout Year 9. I am really sorry about this, but it seems to be the only way to get my grades back up. So, PM me if you want to ask specificaly what I've failed at and anything basically, I'll probably respond.**

**Thank you so much for the support through these past months. I never thought I'd ever be liked in this region of stuff. I have been bullied in the past and in the present, so this was a sort of light out of it, talking and writing to you guys. My stories can probably consist of depressing or sad things, that's probably why.**

**The reason why I'm telling you guys is because I trust you, so. This is it from now on.**

**I will still have my account but there will be no further stories, updates or reviews from me. It'll be like I didn't exist, which might be a good thing?**

**Anyway, there is a couple of shoutouts I want to do before I go.**

**C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7: You are such an amazing person, your reviews and messages have ALWAYS but a smile on my face. Thank you for supporting me and reading my stories. Your amazing :) x**

**R3B3CC4: When you review, asking for me to update soon, made me grin. Thinking that someone actually liked my writing, was an amazing warm feeling. Thank you for that :) x**

**authorlouise: At the first chapter, when you asked for Frella, I knew I had forgotten something, thank you for review and spending your time reading it :) x**

**Tonisia zan frella Sherlolly: You've been a really good friend. When you first reviewed my early stories, it made me smile. Your stories are amazing and I do read them. I don't know if you're reading this though... ;) x**

**Windgirl20: It was amazing to have a review from such an amazing writer, I look up to you massively. Thank you for your OC ideas, it really helped me come up with someone. :) x**

**And that is it. I hope you guys aren't mad at me. PM me on this and twitter: /The_Pug_Girl?lang=en**

**Thanks again. I love you all.**

**Hannah Xx**


End file.
